Passion, Love, and Trust
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: In a world where Wolf-Dogs are illegal, a powerful mayor will stop at nothing to end Balto's life and his friend's life as they race against time to put an end to his hateful crime Collab with Player2Daniel.
1. The Bad Man

**Chapter 1: The Bad Man**

Thomas sits in the Doctor's office and waits for the Doctor to walk into the room. Thomas sighs knowing that his blood sugar was high due to the poor life choices he makes. The Doctor walks into the room with a concerned look on his face. "Alright Doc, what's the damage?" Thomas said with a smirk. "As I told you before Thomas, you need to get your blood sugar under control otherwise you can get really sick," The Doctor said still keeping his worried look on his face. "I know, but I feel fine," Thomas said, still keeping his smirk. The Doctor sighed before going over the papers. "What I am I going to do with you?" The Doctor said looking back at Thomas. "How about a slap on the wrist and not grounding me?" Thomas said with tilting his head to the right. The Doctor chuckled before giving a warm smile. "You know, I do love you son," Thomas's dad said. "I love you too dad," Thomas said with a smile. "Get out of here," Thomas's dad said before opening the door. Thomas jumped off the table and walks out of the room. "And get those sugars under control!" Thomas's dad while watching his son leave the office. "Sure thing doc!" Thomas said before leaving the building.

Thomas's dad then shakes his head before closing the door. Thomas walks down the sidewalk and passes the Vet's office where Thomas's mother works. Thomas walks into the vet's offices and grabs his work apron. "You're late again honey," Alea said. "Sorry mom, you know dad with work stuff," Thomas said as he sits down in a chair. "And your blood sugar was?" Alea asked her son. "High," they both said. "Son, you really need to get that under control," Alea said as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, I know mom," Thomas said as the phone rang. "Nome animal hospital," Alea said on the phone. Thomas looked towards a magazine and started to read it until his mother was done on the phone. "Alright Mr. Wayne, it shall be done when it gets here," Alea said on the phone before hanging it up.

Alea sighed before looking at her son. "They find another one?" Thomas asked. Alea nods before sitting down. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to," Alea said before putting her hand on her son's hand. "No, I should get used to this if I'm going to work here," Thomas said with a sigh. Alea nodded at her son's choice. "I just wish there was a better way of doing this," Thomas said as he stood up. "So do I," Alea whispered to herself. A gray van with a black and red logo of a wolf on the side pulls up to the back of the vet's office. Two men get out of the van and walk over to the back of the van. The two men then opened the back of the van and grab the Wolf Dog trying to escape. This Wolf Dog was white with blue and brown eyes. Thomas swallows hard knowing what he and his mother will have to do when the Wolf Dog goes to the back.

Thomas and his mother took the wolf-dog in the back room. Thomas held down the wolf-dog while his mother grabbed a needle. "3… 2… 1…" Alea said as she ejected a poison into the wolf-dog. The wolf-dog struggles to keep itself alive as it starts to foam at the mouth. Once the deed was done, Thomas ran out of the room and throw up in a trash can. "I said you could have stepped out of this job," Alea said as she took off her gloves. Thomas nodded before walking over to the sink and washed his face. Alea sighed before leaving to take out the wolf-dog. Thomas threw some more cool water in his face before heading back to do his work. Later that night…..

Thomas walks out of the Office and heads downtown. Thomas came across a poster with the saying "Run all wolfdogs out of town!" This made Thomas sick to his stomach since he loved wolfdogs since he was a little kid and now with the new mayor in town, Mr. Wayne a bad man had things anti wolfdog ever since. Thomas's blood boiled as he grabbed the poster and ripped it off the brick wall. Thomas then heard a crash and a yelp just a few feet away from him. Thomas then walked down the alley to see what made that noise. Thomas then found a white wolf caught in a wolf trap. Normally the thing to do would be to call it in and have it be destroyed. But Thomas had other plans. "Hey, I won't hurt you," Thomas said softly as he slowly walked over to the white wolf. From what Thomas could tell, the wolf was female with brown eyes. Thomas then grabbed the trap and opened it up for the wolf to escape.

The white wolf limps out of the trap and looks towards Thomas. "Thank you…" she says softly. Thomas's eyes widen as he jumped back away from the wolf. "You are now worthy," the white wolf says before disappearing in the wind. Thomas couldn't if he was going insane or if that wolf really did just speak to him. Thomas chuckled as he shook it off as nothing. Thomas then stands up and walks on home.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys I know this is a slow start but it will get better I promise. I had this idea where Wolves and Wolf Dogs were completely illegal to the point of death and I know what you're thinking. Rated M? You normally do rated T, I thought I would try my hand at something new and add some more mature content to my resume of being a writer and thought it was time to do so. I've been watching lots of Bates Motel and got inspired by the mystery and murder of things in that show so there will be some elements of that in here as well and if you do not like sexual content then this is something you will not like reading. Anyways happy reading! :D **


	2. Risk It All

**Chapter 2: Risk it all**

Thomas walked into the house and placed his bag down before heading up stairs. Loud rap music could be heard from Thomas's sisters room. Thomas sighs as he bangs on the door. "Hey! Turn it down!" Thomas shouts from outside the door. His sister Ashley opens the door and blows smoke from her vape in his face. "Really?" Thomas said after he coughed from the smoke. "You checked your blood sugar yet?" Ashley asked. Thomas coughed again from the smoke. "Your such a fucking baby," Ashley said before looking down at Thomas's arms. "You got s tattoo?" Ashley said with a smile. "What?" Thomas said as he looked down at his arm. There s paw print on his arm that he didn't know he had.

"Mom and Dad are gonna kill you," Ashley said with a laugh before shutting the door. Thomas shook his head before walking away to his room. Thomas walked in his room and shut the door behind him. Thomas looked down at little tattoo of a paw print. Thomas touched it before going to his bed and then laying down. Thomas sighed as he thought about the white wolf that talked to him. "I am worthy?" Thomas whispered to himself the wall started to shake with Ashley's music being so loud. Thomas let out a deep breath before getting out of bed and banging on the wall. "Turn it down!" Thomas shouts while hiring the wall.

Ashley while having intercourse with a boyfriend hears her brother in the other room, "Would you shut him up ash?" her boyfriend groaned. Ashley sighed as she got off her boyfriend and walked over to the wall and banged on it. "Shut up! You have no friends," Ashley said before going back to her boyfriend. Thomas on the other side of the wall sighed as Ashley started to moan for her boyfriend again. "Fuck this," Thomas said as he grabbed his back pack and walked out of his room and went downstairs. Thomas left his house and started walking down the street to head to his friends house. Thomas walked into his friends backyard and saw her building a sled in her shed. "Hey," Thomas said as he walked into the shed. Emma, Thomas's friend turned around and smiled at him. "Hey Thomas, what are doing out here so late?" Emma asked.

"Ashley again," Thomas answered. "Gross get that name out of your mouth," Emma joked. Thomas chuckled, "Wish I could," Thomas replied as he crossed his arms. Emma laughed as she puts her project away. "Come on, let's go inside. My parents are out and Rosy's already sleeping," Emma said as she left the shed. Thomas chuckled as he followed Emma to her house. A brown wolf dog passes through the dark Neighborhood his name is Balto.

Balto passed Emma and Rosys house knowing about their husky named Jenna. Balto had since had a big crush on Jenna but know she wouldn't go for a wolf dog like him. Balto ran past the house and headed into town. Balto took the rooftops so he wouldn't be seen by other dogs or people. Balto sat down in a hidden alleyway and watched as dogs from all around got together and did an illegal street sled dog race. Balto loved watching these races and the ones during the day. The night races is where all limits and rules are broken while in day racing all the rules matter. "Great, looks like Steele's up again," Balto said to himself four dogs plus Steele got together at the starting line "Ready… Set… Go!" Kaltag shouted. All five racers took off like rockets.

Race after race, Steele took them all down and before the night was over Steele took on his own crew and won. "Wow I bet no one can beat you!" Star said with a smile. "Yeah! your the best Steele!" Kaltag exclaimed. "Yes I know, I know," Steele said proudly.

"I wonder what they are talking about," Balto thought and stepped closer to the edge of the roof. "Oh No! No! NO!" Balto started screaming in panic when he felt that he was sliding down the roof with the snow. Wolfdog grabbed the gutter with his forepaws and tried to return to the roof. Suddenly the gutter broke off and Balto landed in a snowdrift on the street.

"Well, well, well ... what do we have here? Isn't that a wolfdog named Balto?" Steele said when looking at Balto who emerged from the snowdrift. "We have to lead him to the people! Wolfdogs will not be tolerated!" Star said when looking at Balto. "Yeah! Let's lead him to the people, boss!" Kaltag said. "Don't be so rude guys. Now it's night and we are ruling the streets of this town at night," Steele said smiling while looking at Balto. "What do you mean, boss?" Kaltag asked fascinated by Steele. "I have an offer for you, wolfdog," Steele said. "Okay?" Balto responded in fear. "You'll race with me, if you win, I'll let you get back where you came from," Steele said and all the dogs started laughing. "What if I lose?" Balto asked quietly. "I'll personally rip you to shreds," Steele said and licked his teeth.

Balto felt the fear build up inside him but knew he could do it. "Alright let's do it," Balto said as he stood up. Steele smiled darkly as the two went over to the starting line. The two stood at the staring line, getting ready to run for their life. "Ready... Set.. Go!" Kaltag shouted. The two started running.

During the race Balto tried to save strength, he ran evenly with Steele and decided to overtake him on the last straight to the finish. When Steele noticed that Balto was focused on running, he decided to try to bite the wolfdog. "Hey! I haven't lost yet!" Balto said when he dodged Steele's attack. "You are already a loser, you are a wolfdog!" Steele said with foam in his mouth. "I thought this race would be fair-play!" Balto shouted and ran away from Steele. "None of these races is fair play! The only rule of these races is that I always win them!" Steele said with laughing. Balto looked at the finish and noticed the garbage bin standing in front of him. "It looks like I'm breaking your rule!" Balto shouted and hit the garbage bin with his side. Steele was unable to avoid the collision with the trash. "I can't believe it! Steele lost the race!" Kaltag said when Balto crossed the finish line.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: hey guys welcome back to Passion, Love and Trust! I hope enjoyed this chapter because there lots more to come! **

**Player2Daniel A/N: Hello guys, it's me again! XD I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to Kodiwolf321 for inviting me to the another collab story! To be honest, when I started writing the first collab story from Kodiwolf321 I didn't expect to write collab stories so often! It's great and cool! Also don't forget to leave a review, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**. **


	3. Hurt For Long

**Chapter 3: Hurt For Long**

"Get Him!" Steele shouts from the trash can. Balto's smile went away as he now started running for his life. Balto ran down through the alleyway in which he came and down the street towards Jenna's house. Thomas walked out from Emma's house and walked to the sidewalk. He puts on his hood and hopes that his parents are home and he won't have to worry about Ashley's dumb boyfriend. Balto runs as fast as he can go to get away from Steele and his friends. Balto looked back to see if Steele and his friend's we're still behind him. Balto then slid on some ice and knocked into Thomas.

Hey!" Thomas said when he felt something hit him, and then he turned and looked at the wolfdog. "Oh, no. This is the son of the vet!" Balto thought as he looked at Thomas. "Balto? What are you doing in town? Nome is not a safe place for wolfdogs," Thomas said and wanted to pet Balto, but Balto stepped back. "I'm not stupid!" Balto thought. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you," Thomas said and reached into his pocket, When Balto noticed that, he began to growl. "Easy, easy boy. It's just bread, do you want some?" Thomas said and pulled the bread in his hand towards Balto. "It's certainly poisoned," Balto thought and stepped back slightly. Thomas noticed that the wolfdog didn't trust him. "Hey look, it's not poisoned," Thomas said and bit a piece of bread. Balto slowly walked over and took a piece of bread from Thomas's hand and ate it. "Oh no, that stupid dog is coming," Thomas said when he saw Steele approaching along with Kaltag and Star. Thomas and Balto looked at each other. "I'm sorry, boy," Thomas whispered and hit Balto at his side, making him scream in pain. Steele stopped and looked at Thomas holding Balto by the fur on the back of his neck. "Shut up you stupid wolfdog!" Thomas shouted hoping that Steele would go away. "Our work is done, this kid is the vet's son," Steele told Kaltag and Star. "Have fun, Balto!" Steele said sarcastically and went away followed by Star and Kaltag.

Thomas takes balto to the back of his shed of his house and locks them both inside. Thomas Places Balto on the ground. "Let me out!" Balto shouted with a growl. "I can't do that Balto and you know that," Thomas said standing by the door. "I know what you going to do me!" Balto growled with tears rolling down his face. Thomas's heart broke for him thinking he was going to die. "You're not going to die, I'll keep you safe," Thomas said with his own tears falling from his face.

"You are the son of a vet! You will leave me here and come back with your mother to kill me!" Balto said and stood in the corner of the shed to be as far as possible from Thomas. "Do you really think so?" Thomas asked. "Yes! Because why in the other way would you take a wolfdog with you?" Balto said still with tears flowing down his face. "You preferred me to leave you with this psychopath dog? He has already brutally killed two wolfdogs! I wanted to protect you!" Thomas said and came closer to Balto. "Stand back! You can't protect someone by beating him and locking him in a shed!" Balto said growling.

"It was just an act so Steele wouldn't bring anyone back here," Thomas said wiping his tears away. Balto started to calm down as he watched the boy cry. "I hate the mayor as much as you do Balto. I really do." thomas explained. Balto lowered his head and felt sorry for how he was acting.

"I'm sorry ... I just don't trust anyone, especially I don't trust people who have a relationship with veterinarians," Balto said. "You can trust me," Thomas said and crouched in front of Balto to pat him. Wolfdog was scared that he would be hit again when he saw Thomas' hand above his head. Thomas put his hand gently on Balto's head and scratched him behind the ear. "It's even quite nice," Balto said and lay down on his back next to Thomas.

"So what were you doing with those guys anyway?" Thomas asked. "I kind of fell into them and did a night race with them well... mainly Steele," Balto explained still on his back. "Night race?" Thomas asked. Balto laughed. "Night racing is when all the dogs get together and race for reputation," Balto explained. "Oh so an underground street racing thing for dogs," Thomas said looking at Balto. "And of course," Balto started to say. "Day racing," Balto and Thomas both said.

Thomas put his hand on Balto's belly and started it belly rubbing him. "Is this what real dogs like?" Balto said with a smile. "I think so, do you like it?" Thomas asked while he was still scratching Balto's stomach. "It's a great feeling!" Balto said and started wagging his tail. "Okay, now I'll go get some food for you and see if my parents are back," Thomas said and stood up. "Promise me you'll come back alone," Balto said as he sat down. "I promise," Thomas said and left the shed.

Thomas entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Great! Balto will be happy when I give him some chicken meat," Thomas said, took some chicken and closed the fridge. "Mom, Dad! Are you back?" Thomas shouted. "Shut up, little frick!" Ash screamed from upstairs. "Where is mom and dad?" Thomas asked. "Mom stayed at work cuz they brought the wolfdog, and dad stayed at work because this wolfdog attacked the mayor's bodyguard. I don't think they were supposed to go back for the night. Try not to burn the house or something ..." Ash said and closed the room door , and after a while loud music starts again. "I cant stand this!" Thomas said he took the blanket from the living room and left the house.

Thomas walked to the shed with food, water and a blanket. "Here we go," Thomas said as she walked into the shed. "Wow, real food!" Balto said with a smile. Thomas smiled. "See you can trust me," Thomas said as he places down all the thing he brought from the house. "So how are you understanding me?" Balto asked while eating the chicken meat. "Well long story short, I freed a white wolf and she gave me a mark on my arm of a paw print and that's how I can talk to you I guess," Thomas explained.

"You said white wolf?" Balto asked to be sure. "Yup," Thomas replied. "Did this wolf have a warm motherly voice? Snow-white fur and intelligent eyes?" Balto asked when looking at Thomas. "I think so," Thomas replied. "It means you saw my mother! This wolf is my mother and her name is Aniu. Can I see this paw mark?" Balto said excitedly. "Are you sure?" Thomas asked. "I'll find out if you show me this paw mark," Balto said. Thomas showed Mark in his hand. "It really was my mother," Balto said when he put his paw on paw mark on Thomas' arm.

"Creepy, no offense," Thomas said taking back his arm. "It's okay," Balto said with a chuckle. "So you run pretty fast," Thomas added. "Well my father was a husky in sled dog racing," Balto said proudly. Thomas smiled at that. "That's and your mother is obviously full wolf," Thomas said sitting against the wall.

"Yes ..." Balto replied. "Being a wolf-dog must be difficult for you ..." Thomas said when looking at Balto. "You don't even know how much ... I would like to be like a normal dog, but I'm half a wolf," Balto said. "Living in Nome is dangerous for wolf-dogs, have you ever thought about living with wolves?" Thomas said looking at Balto who was looking at the floor. "I can't," Balto said, still looking down. "Why?" Thomas asked. Balto looked at Thomas, with tears falling down his cheeks. "I couldn't live with someone who killed my family!" Balto said crying. "What?" Thomas asked incredulously. "They killed my parents for inter species mating, my siblings are dead cuz we were still puppies and they banished me from the pack," Balto said crying more, Thomas walked over to Balto and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I should have brought it up," Thomas said as he held Balto in his arms. "It's okay you didn't know," Balto said looking up at Thomas. Thomas smiles before letting Balto go. "I just wish this new world we live in didn't have to be this way," Thomas said as he stood up.

Me too," Thomas said and sat down next to the wall. "Don't you go home? It's already late," Balto said as he looked out of the small window. "I'd rather stay here with you if you don't mind," Thomas said when looking at Balto. "I don't mind, but why do you want to stay here? The house is much warmer," Balto said. "My parents won't be back tonight, and I don't want to be home with my sister and her fucking boyfriend," Thomas said. "Okay, then stay if you want," Balto said and lay down. Thomas locked on the door and lay down under the blanket. "Good night Balto," Thomas said and closed his eyes. "Good night," Balto said and fell asleep.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello everyone another chapter in the books! How do you think things will go down in this world? And poor Balto I hope things will turn out good for him but at least he has Thomas to be by his side! Anyway's thanks for reading and we will see you in the next chapter! **

**Player2Daniel A/N: Hello guys! As you can see Thomas became Balto's ally, you can say it's the beginning of a good friendship. As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let us know what do you think! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Real Friends

**Chapter 4: Real Friends **

Thomas shot open his eyes when he heard his phone go off. Thomas looked down at his phone and noticed it was time to get up for school. "Shit," Thomas said with a sneeze. Balto shot awake from Thomas's phone. Thomas looks at Balto and sneezes again. "Are you okay? You don't seem like you feel good," Balto said looking at Thomas.

"I don't think it was a good idea for you to sleep here," Balto said, looking at Thomas. "Maybe not, but I couldn't stand at home with Ash and her boyfriend," Thomas said and stood up. "It's so cold in here, I'm going home for my backpack and going to school. Stay here, you're safe here," Thomas said and opened the door. "I'm not sure it's a good idea ..." Balto said. "What do you mean?" Thomas stopped at the door. "You'd better stay home and go to bed," Balto said, Thomas started coughing very hard and fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" Balto approached Thomas and touched his forehead. "You have a fever, go home," Balto said as Thomas rose from the floor. "Will you help me?" Thomas asked, Balto knew this was not a good idea, but he agreed. Two of them came to the garden entrance to the house, Thomas opened the door and they went inside. "Is there really nobody here?" Balto asked standing in the doorway. "I'm sure," Thomas replied and closed the door. "So how can I help you?" Balto asked. "Your presence here helps me, I don't want to be alone. It's cold in this shed, you'll be warm here and I'm sure you're safe," Thomas said and started climbing the stairs to the room. "But what if someone comes?" Balto asked. "You'll be with me in the room, we'll watch TV. If someone comes, hide under my bed," Thomas said as they entered the room.

Balto was still unsure about this but agreed to it. The two of them laid down on the bed and watched TV. "So this is a TV?" Balto asked as he watched it. Thomas chuckled and looked at the Wolf dog. "Yeah this is a TV," Thomas answered. Suddenly the TV came to a commercial with Steele on it. "Nome's fastest dog!" The TV said. Balto groaned as he laid his head down on his front paws.

"What is wrong?" Thomas asked and put a hand on Balto's back. "Steele is not the fastest in Nome ... I won the race against him," Balto said when looking at the wall. "Yeah, but you know ... they said he was the fastest dog in Nome ..." Thomas said softly so as not to hurt Balto's feelings. "You are right, because I am not a dog ... I am just a fucking freak!" Balto said and got out of bed and stood next to the door. "It was a good idea for me to come here," Balto said, being furious at Thomas's words. "You misunderstood me ... I think hybrids are much cooler than ordinary dogs ..." Thomas said, still lying in bed. "Thomas? Why are you at home?" Thomas' dad's voice said from downstairs.

"Shit, hide under the bed," Thomas said as he got all the covers under him. Balto did as he was told and went under the bed. Thomas's father walked into the room. "What are you doing home son? How's your sugars?" Thomas's father asked. "It's okay dad I just have a cold Thomas replied with a cough.

"Why did you catch a cold? Forgot to close the window at night?" Thomas's father asked. "I think you're right," Thomas said. "Very irresponsibly ..." Thomas's father pulled a thermometer from his pocket and put it in Thomas's ear. "You have a fever, you must stay at home. There is chicken soup in the fridge, heat it up and drink it, it will certainly help you," Thomas's father said and headed to leave the room. "Couldn't you heat it up?" Thomas asked. "I can't, I have to get back to work. Another wolf dog attacked a man," The doctor said and left the house.

Balto got out from under the bed. Balto snarled before looking at Thomas. "I hate it when they blame Wolf Dogs for attacking people," Balto said looking down at the floor. Thomas then got out of bed and keeled down to Balto's level. "It'll be alright," Thomas said with a smile. "How do you know?" Thomas said petting balto on the head. "Because I won't let anything happen to you," Thomas said as he hugged Balto,.Balto smiled slightly. "But I'm still angry at what you said earlier," Balto said. "I think there is still some chicken in the fridge," Thomas said with a smile. "I think we can make a deal," Balto said with a smile, licking his face. "Okay, let's go to the kitchen," Thomas said, and went downstairs with Balto. Thomas opened the fridge and gave Balto a piece of chicken. "We made a deal," Balto said and started eating chicken. At that time, Thomas pulled out a broth pot and set it on the stove.

After they ate Thomas heard his friend Emma outside calling his name. "Thomas!" Emma shouted. Thomas jumped up and ran to the window. "What are you doing home?" Emma asked with her and her sisters dog Jenna. "I'm sick," Thomas said looking at Emma. "We need to go over the plans for tonight's race!" Emma shouted to Thomas.

"You're right, but I'm sick ... I can't help you now," Thomas said. "Balto, hide somewhere, Emma is stubborn, she will certainly want to go inside," Thomas whispered. "Can I go watch TV from under your bed?" Balto asked. "Sure, go now," Thomas whispered. "Can we come in?" Emma asked. "I'm sick, I don't want you to get infected," Thomas said. "We're immune to disease, we're coming in," Emma said and entered Thomas's home with Rosa and Jenna.

Thomas opened the door and let them in. "What's so important about tonight's race? Steele's just going to win anyways," Thomas said as he closed the door behind them. "I found a dog to sponsor our team," Emma said with a smile as she and rosy sat down on the couch. "And that is?" Thomas asked. Emma smiled. "He's name is Dallas," Emma answered. Jenna caught a scent and started to follow it.

"You mean this Dallas?" Thomas asked excitedly. "Yeah," Emma replied. "How did you get the police officers to agree on that?" Thomas asked. "Not police officers, but one police officer ... James owner of Dallas," Emma said proudly. "You're kidding? Right?" Thomas asked. "Of course not, I wouldn't do that to you, I know how much you admire Dallas," Emma said with a smile. "Of course I am ... he is the most heroic, smart and brave dog, and he is the only dog that Steele is afraid of," Thomas said. "How do you know?" Emma asked. "I heard him say that ..." "What?" "... I meant observation, I saw Steele avoid confrontation with Dallas," Thomas said, slightly stressed out with what he said. "You really have a fever," Emma said and the three of them started laughing.

Jenna followed the scent up into Thomas's room. Jenna found the scent she was smelling under Thomas's bed. "Balto?" Jenna asked looking at Balto. Balto swallows hard not knowing what to do. "What are you doing here?" Jenna asked softly.

"Huh ... I * chuckle * ..." Balto began to stutter. "Have you broken into this house to watch TV?" Jenna asked. "No, of course not, I made friends with Thomas. He wants to help me," Balto said looking at Jenna. "Do you realize that his mother is a vet?" Jenna said and lay down on the ground. "Unfortunately I know, but I trust him, he can talk to dogs and as you can see with wolf dogs too," Balto said. "Jenna? What are you doing here? It's Thomas's room," Rosy said and sat down next to Jenna. "What are you looking at?" Rosy sat down and saw Balto under Thomas's bed.

Thomas! I didn't know you have Balto in here!" Rosy said with a smile. "What did she say?" Emma asked. "Shit," Thomas said as he raced to his room with Emma right behind him. Thomas races into his room and got down and guarded Balto. "It's not what you think," Thomas said hoping Emma would understand. "You hiding Balto? That's bad a**," Emma said with a smile

Do you want to give he to your mother?" Emma asked. "Of course not!" Thomas said. "Then why is he at your house?" Emma asked. "I don't want him hurt. He's not as bad as most people think about wolf dogs," Thomas said. "You can leave Balto, they won't hurt you," When Thomas said Balto came out from under the beds. "Whoa, you speak as if you really understood him ... generally, dogs like you very much, how do you do that?" Emma asked curiously. "I just understand the needs of dogs," Thomas said and patted Balto who sat next to him.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello everyone! This Chapter was fun and fast to make and I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as we are making it for you! Anyways hope you enjoyed this and hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**Player2Daniel A/N: Here we go! The next chapter just for you! As you can see, the story is going well for Thomas and Balto. Kodiwolf321 came up with the idea to use our OC (Dallas) in this story, if you want to know something about him, see our other story All Good Things Fall Apart! See you soon!**


	5. Don't Stop

**Chapter 5: Don't Stop**

"So can we keep this a secret?" Thomas asked looking at the girls. Emma and Rosy looked at each other. "Sure why not! I hated the rules of Wolfdogs anyways," Emma said with a smile. Thomas let out a breath and laid on his back on his bed. "Good, I'm glad," Thomas replied.

"If you wanted to protect him, why did you take him home?" Emma asked. "To be sure no one will find him," Thomas said. "And this is the best you came up with?" Emma said. "I won't let him sleep in the shed ... it's cold out there and parents can find him there," Thomas said when he looked at Emma. "You never really had a dog, didn't you? You can't make sure he doesn't get out from under the bed, he'll want to go out for walks, he will need dog food, and besides, this wolfdog is not trained, he won't listen to you," Emma said and crossed her arms, Thomas looked at her with a smile and crouched in front of Balto. "Balto give a paw *Balto gives a paw to Thomas* Balto lie down *Balto lies* And now hide under the bed *Balto crawls under the bed*" Thomas looked proudly at Emma. "How did you do it? An old dog can't be taught new tricks ..." Emma said and crouched to look at Balto. "I told you that I can get along with dogs, and that's because I know their needs," Thomas said and also crouched to look at Balto.

Emma then looked at Thomas's arm. "I didn't you got a tattoo," Emma said looking at the paw print on Thomas's arm. "Oh it's not a tattoo," Thomas said as he tried to hide it. "Sure it is, let me touch it," Emma said as she tried to touch his arm. Emma then touched his arm and felt a shocking pain on her arm. Thomas's eyes widen when he saw the same paw print was on Emma's arm.

"Oh boy. Eh, Emma? Don't be scared but you should see your arm," Thomas said. "How did it happen? My parents will kill me when they find out I have a tattoo!" Emma asked in surprise and obscured the paw mark. "It won't be your biggest problem now, your life has just changed ..." Thomas said as he looked at Emma. "Thomas, can I get out from under the bed?" Balto asked. "Oh my God! He's talking!" Emma screamed fell to the floor and started backing up to the wall.

"Who's talking?" Rosy asked looking at her sister. "Balto he's talking! then that means..." Emma said turned to look at Jenna. "Jenna, can you speak?" Emma asked still looking at Jenna. "Emma?" Jenna said nervously.

"What's going on? Am I crazy?" Emma said when looking at Thomas. "You're not. I also hear dogs since I got this paw mark," Thomas said and helped Emma got up. "But I don't understand one thing why it didn't spread to my parents when they touched it," Thomas said. "If you got this paw mark from my mother, it means you have it for a reason, Emma too," Balto said as he stuck his head out from under the bed. "There must be a reason. What you two have in common? ... I know! I think it's trust, trust me. My mother has various weird skills ... maybe she planned it," Balto said and got from under the bed.

"Great! Now I can hear dogs!" Emma shouted. "Shh, I don't want anyone to hear," Thomas said hoping for Emma to calm down. "Fine," Emma said as she sat down on the bed. "Good," Thomas said now petting Balto. Jenna blushes while looking at Balto.

Balto noticed this and approached Jenna. "H-Hey Jenna. How are you?" Balto asked a little nervous. "I'm good," Jenna replied and for a moment the two of them looked at each other without saying anything. "I-I see you finally have someone who cares about you," Jenna said when looking at Thomas. "Yeah, I don't know why he cares about me so much. No one ever worried about me," Balto said. "How do you feel about it?" Jenna asked and looked at Balto. "I am happy about it, but I also feel responsible for his safety," Balto and Jenna looked at Thomas. "It's attachment, every dog has it when he loves his human friend," Jenna said and looked at little Rosy.

Balto smiled at that knowing Jenna was right, he did care a lot about Thomas as Thomas did care about him. "Hey is someone home!" Ashley shouted from downstairs. "Balto! Hide!" Thomas said. Balto did as he was told and went under the bed.

"Well ... hello little prick and his fucking friends," Ash said as she entered Thomas's room. "What do you do at home so early?" Thomas asked. "What are you doing at home?" Ashley said. "I'm sick, Dad told me to stay home," Thomas said and sat on the bed. "If you are sick go to sleep, and you two get the fuck out of my house!" Ashley yelled

"We'll talk later," Emma said as she, Rosy and Jenna left the room. "Now get in bed or I'll make you!" Ash said before slamming the door. Thomas groaned before laying on his bed. Balto came out from under the bed and got on Thomas's bed. "Why is she so mean to you?" Balto asked now curious.

"I'd like to know, she wasn't always like that, but something has changed," Thomas said. "Wait I'll lock the door to make sure no one sees you," Thomas locked the door and went back to bed. "What are you going to do now?" Balto asked and put his head on Thomas' chest. "I need some sleep, you can go to sleep too," Thomas said, stroked Balto's head and fell asleep.

Nightfall had come and Balto woke up from the sounds of howling from outside. Thomas woke up from hearing this too, "I guess it's time to the night races," Thomas said with a yawn as he sat up from his bed. Balto got off from the bed and walked over to the window. "Yeah, it's the night races," Balto said as he watched all the dogs race down the street heading for the main street. "Thomas looked at his phone and saw it was 11:30 at night. "Let's go watch," Thomas said with a smile. "What?" Balto said looking at his human. "Come on, Let's go watch the races tonight," Thomas suggested.

"Are you crazy? They think I'm dead, what if they see me?" Balto said looking surprised at Thomas. "Exactly!" Thomas said and pulled out the phone. "Hey, Emma can you come to my house? I have an idea... bring your hairdressing kit for dogs. We have a lot of work to do," Thomas said looking at Balto. Without long waiting, Thomas heard the doorbell ring, he goes downstairs to open the door. "Whoa, are you fast!" Thomas said when he saw Emma at the entrance. "Is your sister still at home?" Emma asked. "No, Ash is with the boyfriend and the parents are at work, I think they were at home when I was sleeping," Thomas said and looked at Emma's bag. "So let's get to work," Emma said.

Thomas and Emma went upstairs to Thomas's room where Balto was lying on the bed. "You're right, we do have a lot of work to do," Emma said with the kit in her hand while looking at Balto. "What are you going to do?" Balto asked looking at his human and Emma.

"Where to begin?" Thomas asked looking at Emma. "We need to give him a bath, first," Emma said and pulled out a dog shampoo. "You what?" Balto asked and stepped back. "Don't be afraid, you won't get hurt. When were you last bathed?" Emma asked. "Something like ... never?" Balto said. "Come Balto. You know you can trust me," Thomas said as he crouched in front of Balto. "Yeah, I know," Balto said and went with Emma and Thomas to the bathroom.

Emma and Thomas both bathed him and then brushed him and even brushed his teeth. "Good as new," Thomas said with a smile. Balto spits out the toothpaste and shows his smile. "That'll get the ladies going," Thomas said with his arms crossed. "Maybe even Jenna," Emma teased.

"J-Jenna? Why are you talking about her? Why about J-Jenna?" Balto said a little nervous. "I think someone is in love here!" Emma said and chuckled. "Is it so obvious that I like her?" Balto asked. "Yeah," Thomas said with a chuckle. "It's bad that I love her, the dog can't be coupled with wolfdog, it's illegal," Balto said and lowered his head. "But it's good that you at least finished this torture on me," Balto said with a smile. "You look different because we washed the dirt off you, but I think we're not done yet," Thomas said and touched the furs on Balto's head. "You're right, and don't worry Balto no one will ever think that's your wolfdog when I'll end," Emma said and pulled the scissors from her bag.

Emma trimmed Balto's fur and made him look more dog-like. "There that should do it," Emma said with a smile. Thomas smiled as he looked at his wolf-dog. "He's a whole new dog," Thomas said as he pets Balto on the head.

Emma pulled out a phone and called someone. "Yeah, you can come in now," Emma said and put the phone away. Thomas and Emma looked at Balto with a smile. "What?" Balto asked surprised. After a while, it was heard that someone entered the house and goes up the stairs. "Balto? Is it you? I wouldn't recognize you if I didn't know that you're you," Jenna said as she entered the bathroom. "Really?" Balto said surprised. "There's a mirror behind you," Thomas said and pointed to the mirror. "Oh boy, look at this handsome dog," Balto said with a chuckle when he saw his reflection in the mirror. "But won't anyone realize that I am Balto?" Balto asked when he looked at Thomas and Emma. "Let's find out," Emma opened the door behind which Rosy was standing. "What is this dog?" Rosy said when she looked at Balto. "We did it!" Thomas and Emma cheered and they high fived.

Now let's head out and watch the race" Thomas said "oh yeah," Emma said packing up her stuff. "You looks really good," Jenna said with a blush. "Thanks," Balto replied with a blush of his own.

When they arrived, they sat down in front of the library entrance near the finish line. "Who do you think will win?" Thomas asked looking at Emma. "Steele as always," Emma said and rolled her eyes. "I don't think so," Balto said and stood up. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if they recognize you?" Thomas said. "I'm not Balto the wolfdog, from now on I'm Balto the dog," Balto said in a different voice and ran to the starting line.

"My bets on Balto," Emma whispers to Thomas. "Oh all hands down," Thomas replied with a smile. "What are those humans doing here?" Star asked as he and Kaltag walked by. "To watch I guess, they're not like Brice and the other teens around here," Kaltag said as they walked along. "Great Brice is here," Thomas whispered to Emma. "With the mayor's son there's always trouble," Emma said.

Balto came to the starting line and waited for the race to start. "And who are you?" Kaltag asked when looking at Balto. "I'm Balto, and I'm new in town," Balto said in a different voice. "Balto? Who gave you such a pathetic name?" Steele said when he approached Balto. "My owner... Can we start now? I haven't come here to talk to you, I race to win," Balto said and positioned himself on the starting line. "You have no idea what you're getting into, sucker," Steele said and took the position.

All the dogs lined up and then took off like rockets. "Hey fuck boy!" Brice said as he walked over to Thomas and Emma. "Hey lost Brice!" Emma shouted as she stood up now getting into Brice. "Sit down Bitch and watch my dog win!" Brice said as he pushed Emma back down in her seat.

"I wouldn't be so sure if Steele will win today," Thomas said confidently. "Steele always wins. Do you think your dog will win? What kind of breed is this dog?" Brice said when he looked at Balto. "He ... he is half Caucasian and half husky," Thomas said. "Where the fuck did you get him?" Brice asked. "It's not your fucking business, now fuck you! you're blocking my view," As Thomas said that Brice moves away.

Balto races again Steele with Steele trying to bite Balto off the road. Balto maintains his balance and stays on the road now taking the lead of the race. "Don't stop Balto!" Thomas and Emma cheered. "No!" Brice shouted. Steele lost his balance and fell as Balto crosses the finish line.

"NO! It's not possible! Steele always wins!" Brice shouted. "Not this time," Thomas said with a smile. "I want this dog! How much do you want for him?" Brice said and pulled out his wallet. "Balto is not for sale," Thomas said and stood up. "Or maybe you want to exchange? I'll give you Steele, and I'll take Balto..." Brice said and wondered. "I'll never replace Balto, no one can replace him," Thomas said and walked past Brice with Emma on his side. "I've never seen a dog with such big paws ..." When Brice said it, Thomas stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?" Thomas asked. "I've never seen a dog with such big paws, but I've seen a wolfdog with such big paws ... and his name was Balto," Brice said with a mean smile.

"Just give us the prize money asshole," Emma said getting into Brice's face. "Fine, here you go," Brice said giving Emma the two hundred dollars. "Let's go," Emma said as she walked past Thomas. Thomas followed his friend as they went to go get Balto. "We'll be seeing each other real soon," Brice said with a dark smile.

Balto stood surrounded by a group of dogs who talked to him and congratulated defeating Steele. "Balto! Come on, we have to go ... NOW," Thomas said when looking at Balto. "See you handsome dog," one of the dogs said. "What's going on? They like me ... why are we going to now?" Balto asked. "We've got a problem, I'll explain later," Thomas said, walking down the street toward the house. "I think you have a bigger problem now," Emma said when she saw Thomas's parents' cars in front of the house. "Oh fuck," Thomas said.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N looking like things turned for the worst! What will Thomas do with Balto? And what do you think about Brice? the mayor's son? I think he's an Asshole but that's just me lol see you in the next chapter **

**Player2Daniel A/N: Okay that's it! As you can see things got complicated, now Thomas has to convince his parents about Balto, and Brice knows something. If you want to know what will happen, you need to read the next chapter! I hope to see you there!**


	6. I Warned Myself

**Chapter 6: I Warned Myself**

Thomas swallows hard knowing that his parents would kill him if they found out if he had Balto in his possession. "You need to hide him," Thomas said as he looked at Emma. "Me?!" Emma said scared. Thomas nodded. "Yes hide him at your house," Thomas begged. "Please! No one will realize, even Rosy didn't recognize Balto," Thomas said. "Well, if nobody recognizes him, why don't you take him with you?" Emma said when she looked at Balto. "I can't go in the house like that and say something like: hey mom, I found this dog I will keep him... my mom is a veterinarian, she will do the tests and she will know that he is a wolfdog," Thomas said. Balto looked at Thomas. "Hey Thomas, if I'm a problem, I can go away. I'm very grateful to you, but I don't want to be a burden to you." Balto said. "You are neither a problem nor a burden ... I just have to do some things to convince my mother about you." Thomas said as he crouched in front of Balto.

"What do you mean?" Balto said. "I need the blood of a German Shepherd and Husky with the same blood type ..." Thomas said with a slight smile when he looked at Emma. "I know what you mean ... Okay, come on Balto. See you tomorrow." Emma said and walked toward her home along with Balto and Jenna. Thomas nodded before walking into his house. Thomas walked in with his parents fighting and Ashley chewing gum at the table. "Told you He was fine," Ashley said looking at Thomas. "Thomas!" Both parents shouted before walking over to him. "Where were you?!" Thomas's mother asked. "I was just out," Thomas lied. "Probably watching the illegal sled dog races," Ashley said blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Is that true Thom?" Thomas's mother asked. "Of course not! I was at Emma's house." Thomas lied again. "We were worried because you didn't lock the house, and there are paw prints in the garden." Thomas's dad said. "I don't know anything about paw prints, but as you can see, I'm fine." When Thomas said that, the doorbell rang. When Thomas opened the door he saw Emma. "I forgot to give you your part of winning the bet ... oh, good evening ..." Emma said, and after a moment she realized that Thomas's parents are behind him.

"Bet?" Thomas's mother asked looking at her son. "Oh we had a bet that I would forget my books for school," Thomas explained taking the $20 from Emma. "Put the rest away and I'll get it later," Thomas whispered to Emma. "Well I better get going," Emma said before walking home. "He's lying!" Ashley shouted. "Ash, go to your room," her father said looking at her. "I hate you all!" Ashley screams before running upstairs to her room and slamming the door. "What gotten into her?" Asked their father. "I don't know hun," Thomas's mother said looking at her husband. "I better get to bed," Thomas said before taking off to his room.

Thomas got to his room and closed the door. A text came through on his phone as Thomas looked at it. "Guess Whose trending!" The text read from Emma. It was Balto winning the race against Steele. "Tomorrow I will go to the veterinary clinic and take the syringes, you know, to carry out my idea ..." Thomas wrote back. "I'll call James and ask if we can take Dallas for training tomorrow, then you will take some of his blood, and finding a husky won't be a problem ... most dogs in Nome are huskies." Emma wrote back after a moment. "Great! Okay, I'm going to sleep, see ya tomorrow!" Thomas wrote and put the phone on the bedside table.

The next morning Thomas walked to school and joined Emma I'm the cafeteria. "Are we all set for today?" Thomas asked looking at his friend. Emma turned to her friend and nodded. "Yeah we're all set after school," Emma replied. "So what did you do with Balto?" Thomas asked. Emma chuckled, "I got Jenna to show him around town for a bit," Emma said before taking a bite of her apple. "That should be fun," Thomas said with s chuckle.

"How many lessons do you have today?" Thomas asked. "As much as you do," Emma replied and bit the apple again. "So maybe you'll come with me to the veterinary clinic ...? Someone will have to distract my mother when I'll taking what I need," Thomas said and bit a sandwich. "Sure, I will wait for you in front of the school. I have to go now, I don't want to be late for the lesson. See ya later!" Emma said and left the canteen. "See ya!" Thomas said, he finished eating and went to class.

Balto and Jenna walked around town. Balto was still scared if someone would recognize him. But things seem to go smoothly. "You doing okay?" Jenna asked looking at her friend. Balto jumped a little bit before looking at her. His heart seemed to slow down after looking at her. "Yeah, I'm okay," Balto said with a smile.

"You know what? Emma and Thomas are finishing their lessons soon, we could go and wait for them in front of the school." Jenna offered. "That's a pretty good idea," Balto answered and followed Jenna. "Today you will meet Dallas, he is our dog police officer. Remember to behave naturally, and to be calm ... Dallas can sometimes be impetuous ..." Jenna said when they arrived at school and sat in front of the entrance. "Will he does not recognize me?" Balto asked. "I don't think so," Jenna replied.

Balto and Jenna waiting outside the school until class was over. Thomas and Emma ran over to Balto and Jenna. "Did anyone recognize you?" Thomas asked looking at Balto. "Nope," Balto said with a smile. "Good," Thomas said. "Come on, we have to get Dallas on the way," Emma said as she packed up her things. "On the police station, we go!" Thomas said before leading the way. Thomas, Balto, and Jenna all waited outside of the Police station. "I'm a little nervous," Balto said while sitting down. "Don't be," Jenna said softly while looking at her friend. "I don't know about that, I'm nervous too," Thomas said while sitting on the steps. "I can feel you being nervous," Balto said looking at his owner. "Even if Dallas did find out, he'd be a good dog and not tell anyone," Jenna said trying to convince them it will be alright.

Emma walked out of the police station with Dallas in a leash in her hand. "Alright here's our racer," Emma said as she walked down the steps. "Nome's fastest Police dog," Thomas said with a smile before standing up. "Vets place?" Emma said looking at her friend. Thomas nodded. "Got to get some blood test done before we start to training," Thomas said before taking the leash. Dallas turned and looked at Balto and Jenna. "Hello, Jenna and you are…?" Dallas said looking to Balto. "I'm Balto," Balto said with a smile. "Oh, nice to meet you Balto, You have a familiar scent of a wolfdog I know with the same name," Dallas said with a nervous smile. Balto and Jenna both looked at each other. "Oh, my owner named me that because he likes wolfdogs," Balto explained with his ears back.

Dallas nodded, "Understandable, I wish the law didn't have to be the way that it is," Dallas said with a smile. Balto and Jenna were surprised by this since knowing Dallas he would always go by the law of things. "Most dogs on my team follow by the law a little to close, Like my partner Ace. he goes behind the law and takes down wolf dogs for sport." Dallas explained. Balto swallowed hard in fear of Ace. "I've heard of Ace," Thomas whispered to Emma. "Me too, he's a bad good when it comes for sport," Emma whispered back to Thomas. Once they all walked along to the vet's office. Thomas stopped Emma, "How are we going to do this?" Thomas whispered. Emma turned and looked at her friend and smiled. "Your the vet's son, you can do this," Emma said before handing Thomas the leash. Thomas sighed before taking the leash and heading inside with Dallas.

Hi Thom, what are you doing here with a police dog?" Thomas' mother said. "Officer James asked me to check on Dallas's blood," Thomas said when he looked at Dallas. "Wait a minute, I'll help you in a second," Thomas's mom said. "There's no need. I can do it myself ... you know that. Take care of your work, don't worry about me," Thomas said and went with Dallas into the room with the medical table in the middle, and closed the door behind him. "Okay Dallas, lie down on the table ... I need to take a few things first," Thomas said, but some things in his pocket and walked over to Dallas with a syringe and bandage. "Before you get started, can you explain one thing to me? I don't remember James saying anything about you testing my blood ... So why am I here?" Dallas said with a wise look. "That's ... because of... because you'll be in our sled team ..." Thomas quickly came up with a lie. "Mm-hmm ... so you want to tell me that it has nothing to do with the fact that your dog is really a wolfdog?" Dallas said when he sat down to look straight in Thomas's eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about ..." Thomas said and became a little nervous. "Tell me the truth, I'm not going to hurt Balto," Dallas said. "How did you guess it?" Thomas asked. "I'm a police dog for a reason ..." Dallas said with a smile. "Does this mean that Ace will realize that Balto is a wolfdog?" Thomas asked. "* laughs * Ace? Ace would even put down a chihuahua if I told him that it is a wolfdog. I'm in the police because of his extraordinary intelligence, and Ace because of his deadly effectiveness..." Dallas said.

"So can I take your blood?" Thomas asked. Dallas smiled. "Sure, I just hope you know what your doing," Dallas said before laying down. Thomas nodded before taking the blood from Dallas. Once Thomas got the blood from Dallas and took a sample from a husky's blood type. He was all set to make Balto up a sheet of records."But you are not going to tell anyone, are you?" Thomas asked. "Don't worry, for safety, I'll pretend I don't know anything," Dallas said with a smile and jumped off the table. "That's a good idea. I was already afraid that you would act in accordance with the law, as always ..." Thomas said. "It's not a law, and I don't agree with it. You sound as you knew me very well," Dallas answered and looked at Thomas wisely.

"Well..." Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You're like a cool inspiration for other dogs around here. So I thought what better way to ask you," Thomas said with a smile. Dallas smile, "glad I could help you," Dallas said still with his smile. "Alright let's go out to the others," Thomas said while taking the papers of Balto's records with him. When Thomas and Dallas left the clinic, they noticed that Steele was standing with their friends. "Don't you feel shocked that your owner called you by the name of this pathetic wolfdog?" Steele asked when looking at Balto. "No, why would I?" Balto replied. "Hey Steele, get the fuck out!" Dallas said and came close to Steele. "Oh, officer Dallas ... nice to see you. Tell me where Ace is, I need to talk to him ..." Steele said. "I don't know where Ace is, we have a day off today so he probably runs around town looking for those fucking wolfdogs," Dallas said looking at Steele with growing anger out of hatred for Steele. "And that's why I respect him so much, he works hard while you are hanging out with these kids, you lazy bitch ..." Steele said. Dallas turned Steele on his back and stood over him. "If you call me that again, I'll rip your fucking throat out!" Dallas said with a growl at Steele. "I just kidding... calm down officer!" Steele said in fear. "Get the fuck out from here before I change my mind," Dallas said as he stepped off Steele and let him escape.

That was dark," Thomas said crossing his arms. "I hate to bring the bad cop-out from me but, if he wasn't the way he was then I wouldn't have to," Dallas explained with a smile before turning to Balto. "You okay?" Dallas asked looking at Balto. "Yeah, thanks," Balto said. "No problem. I would do everything for my friends," Dallas said, still smiling. "We've only known each other for an hour, and you already consider me as your friend?" Balto asked. "Friends of my friends are my friends too," Dallas said when he looked at Jenna.

"So did you get everything settled?" Emma asked looking at Thomas. "Yeah we do," Thomas said handing over the papers to Emma. Emma looked over the papers and smiled. "Looks like we're all set," Emma said handing back the papers. Thomas and Emma both looked to Dallas. "Now for our racer," Thomas said with a smile. "Let's go to the street behind my house, we'll start training there," Thomas said and they all went towards Thomas's house.

Once behind the house, Thomas and Emma set up everything and get ready for training. "Alright, Balto and Dallas I need you two to line up," Thomas said while making the starting line. Balto and Dallas did as they were told and went to the starting line. "Ready? ... set ... go!" Emma yelled and at that moment Dallas and Balto started to run as fast as they could. Thomas stood at the finish with the stopwatch and waited for the racers to come. When Balto and Dallas crossed the finish line, Thomas stopped the stopwatch. "It's unbelievable! I've never seen such good results since Steele's first races!" Thomas said when he looked at Balto and Dallas. "If you run like this at the race, then victory is guaranteed!" Thomas said and stroked both heads.

"Let's go again!" Thomas said setting up his timer again. Balto and Dallas nodded getting ready for another run. Time after time Balto because stronger and faster betting Dallas each time. By the last race, Dallas became tired. "Damn, your good," Dallas said breathing hard. "Your too," Balto said breathing hard. You both have great running results, you Dallas are a bit slower than Steele, and Balto is currently a record holder!" Thomas said with a smile. "I think you've already found a leading dog, Thomas," Dallas said with a smile looking at Balto. "Me? This is a dream come true for me! But wasn't it Dallas to be the lead dog?" Balto said. "Don't worry, I'll always be behind you ... of course if Thomas and Emma want me on the team," Dallas said when he looked at Thomas. "Of course you are on the team! With you two we can easily beat Steele's team." Thomas said.

"Is that so!" Brice shouted from down the street. "Great just what we need," Emma standing up from her seat and watched as Brice walked down the street towards them. "I don't know who you were talking to! But Steele's new team is going to tear you apart!" Brice said with a dark smile now standing in front of Thomas.

"Yeah, a new team ... There's no dog faster than Balto." Thomas said. "No, but there is a dog faster than Dallas," Brice said laughing. "Oh, don't say it," Dallas said. "His name is Ace, he came with Steele for today's training. And you know what? He's so much better than Dallas, your pathetic team will lose again." Brice said. "I'm not surprised that they assigned Ace as a Dallas' partner, he didn't even hunt one wolfdog! Pathetic, he's not a real police dog." Brice said as he looked at Dallas in disgust.

Dallas started to growl at Brice. "Stand Down Officer! Or my dad will have your badge," Brice said before spitting on Dallas. "I'll see you later," Brice said looking to Thomas before bumping him in the shoulder before walking away. Thomas warned himself not to throw punches but he really wanted to. Thomas let out a sigh before turning to look at Dallas to make sure he was okay.

"Dallas?" Thomas asked, seeing that Dallas was breathing heavily, with fury in eyes. "We're racing again, now!" Dallas said furiously. "Maybe you'll calm down first," Thomas suggested. "I said, we're racing again! NOW!" Dallas said and took place at the start. Thomas and Emma looked at each other before nodding. Balto also was worried about his friend but did go to the starting line. Jenna has never seen her friend so angry before. "Ready... set... go!" Thomas shouts now starting his timer. Each and every time Balto came out on top and Dallas became second.

"Fuck! I have to be faster!" Dallas shouted and stood on the starting line again. "Again!" Dallas shouted. Balto and Dallas have raced several times but Balto has won every time. "Balto, let Dallas win once," Thomas whispered to Balto. "Don't you even fuckin dare," Dallas said panting with fatigue. "One *pant* more time," Dallas said and fell to the ground in fatigue. "We're done for now," Balto said breathing hard looking to Dallas. Jenna walked over to her friend and looked at him. "Dallas, you're going to make yourself sick," Jenna said worried for her friend. Dallas now tired as hell looks up at his friends and nodded. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so angry," Dallas said with his breathing returning to normal.

"Why are you so angry?" Thomas asked as he crouched in front of Dallas. "Everyone says I'm a worse office worker than Ace, just because I don't kill wolfdogs. I'm afraid they'll fire me soon, so I don't want to be worse than Ace in any other thing." Dallas said still lying on the ground. "Just enough for training today, I'll walk you home," Thomas said while looking at Dallas. "James will be on duty again all night. We won't enter my house. But please don't lead me to the police station, they have terribly uncomfortable dog beds, in small rooms, it is boring and uncomfortable ... I know that I ask for a lot but I would like to stay with you for one night. " Dallas said looking at Thomas. "You know what? It's even a good idea ... I can introduce you and Balto as new teammates to my mom. My mom loves dogs, she certainly won't mind if you and Balto stay overnight." Thomas said.

Really?" Dallas asked as he stood up happy. "Are you sure about this?" Emma said looking at her friend. Thomas chuckled before rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, why not!" Thomas said with a smile. Emma smile while shaking her head. "Alright, it's getting late," Emma said as she started to pack up her things. Thomas nodded as he too started to pack up his things.

When Emma said goodbye she left with Jenna towards her home. "Remember to be calm and natural when we enter my house. Don't be afraid of my mother, she doesn't know anything about you," Thomas said when he put the leash on Balto and Dallas. "Okay," Balto said. "Thomas opened the door and walked in with Balto and Dallas." Hey mom, hey dad! Thomas said. "Hey Thom, Dad's not at home. He's at work." Thomas's mother said from the kitchen. "I brought two new members of my team ... don't you mind if they stay for the night?" Thomas said.

"Of course they can!" his mother said from the kitchen. "Told ya," Thomas whispered to Balto and Dallas. "Just let me get a good look at them," Thomas's mother added. "Uh oh," Balto thought nervously. Thomas's mother walked into the living room and saw the two dogs. "Well, I see we have an Officer in the house and someone new," Thomas's mother said with a smile while looking at both dogs. Thomas's mother then looked down at Balto's paws. she lost her smile for a moment but then forced another one before looking back at her son. "Can I talk to you for a moment alone son," Thomas's mother asked him. "Sure," Thomas said with a smile before following his mother into the kitchen. "I know what you're up to son," Thomas's mother said as she crossed her arms.

"I am not up to anything, I just brought them so that you could see them and let me make better contact with them," Thomas said calmly. "Don't you think this brown dog looks a bit exotic?" Thomas' mother asked. "No why?" Thomas said. "Have you noticed how big his paws are?" When Thomas's mother said these words, he began to get nervous.

"He's a wolf-dog isn't he?" His mother asked raising up an eyebrow. "What? No, he's not," Thomas said nervously his mother chuckled. "I know when your laying son," his mother said with a laugh. "Mom please don't hurt him," Thomas begged. His mother sighed while looking down at the ground. "You know it's against the law to keep him right?" His mother said now crossing her arms again. "Mom please," Thomas begged again. His mother sighed again. "Alright, but keep him away from your father," his mother said with a smile. "Thank you! Thank you!" Thomas said as he hugged his mother. "Hey, and get Dallas some fluids he's dehydrated," his mother said in a serious tone.

Have a drink, Dallas." Thomas said as he placed the bowl of water in front of Dallas. "You too Balto, you deserve," Thomas said when he set the bowl of water in front of Balto. When they finished drinking, Thomas started climbing the stairs. "Come on guys, it's late. We have to go to sleep." Thomas said. "But first I have to go take a bath ... during this time you can watch TV," Thomas said when he turned on the TV.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: How do you think things are going? Do you think Balto finally found a home? And what do you think about Dallas? I think he's a good friend to both Thomas and Balto. See you in the next chapter! **

**Player2Daniel A/N: Okay guys, that's it! I hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to tell us what you think! See you next time!**


	7. Lost Girl

**Chapter 7: Lost Girl**

Thomas shot open his eyes from hearing Balto waking him up. "Thomas! You need to get up!" Balto said while jumping on Thomas. "What is it?" Thomas asked half awake. "Rosy's missing!" Dallas spoke up. "What!" Thomas asked now fully alert. Thomas's phone goes off with multiple text messages from Emma.

Thomas started browsing messages on the phone. "Thomas Rosy has disappeared, Thomas reply, I need help, call me ..." Thomas read the messages, and then he called Emma. "Hello Emma? What's going on?" Thomas asked. "Rosy has disappeared, I need your help and the help of Officer Dallas, Balto will also be useful. Hurry up and come to me." Emma said and hung up. "That sounds serious, let's go." Thomas said and left the house along with Dallas and Balto.

Police officers were at Emma's house with Brice, Steele and Ace. "Great!" Dallas said as they walked up to the group. "Well, look who the cat dragged in," Brice said while crossing his arms. Ace and Steele both glared at Dallas and Balto.

"What are you two doing here?" Dallas asked. "I can ask the same question," Ace replied. "I've been called here," Dallas said. "I came here because it is certainly the fault of wolfdogs, and we all know well that you couldn't handle them," Ace said and together with Steele they started laughing. "Just because I don't kill them doesn't mean I can't deal with them," Dallas said, still trying to stay calm.

"We all know a wolf dog took her," Ace said with a dark smile. Balto growled at that, "how do you know that!" Balto said with a growl. Ace looked at Balto and snarled. "And who are you kid!" Ace said with a growl. Balto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by chef of police. "Boys get your dogs under control! And James! Get your officer from that kid!" Chef of police said.

"Sorry Thomas, we have work to do now." James said when he took Dallas's leash from Thomas. "I understand. But can I take him for an evening training?" Thomas asked. "Sure," James said and walked away with Dallas at his side. "Believe me I'm not in the police to play an officer ... I'm here because I'm the best," Ace said as he licked his teeth, and then left.

"Jerk," Balto said under his breath. "Tell me about it," Thomas replied while watching Ace leave. "Come on, let's go help Emma," Thomas suggested, Balto nodded before following Thomas to where Emma was standing.

"Hey Emma what happened?" When Thomas asked, Emma hugged him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know, she disappeared, I don't know how it happened." Emma said while crying. "Where is Jenna? Maybe she knows something." Thomas suggested. "She's there," Emma said and pointed at Jenna. "Okay, I'll go talk to her," Thomas said and crouched in front of Jenna. "Do you know what happened, Jenna?" Thomas asked.

Jenna looked up at Thomas with tears in her eyes. "I don't know, we were sleeping and then I went to go get a drink of water in the kitchen and then she was gone when came back," Jenna explained before more tears started to flow from her muzzle. Balto step forward and comfort her.

"Maybe it's a stupid question, but would she leave home alone?" Thomas asked. "I doubt it, were always going everywhere together, " Jenna answered. "Okay, we'll wait for the police officers to leave and then we'll check Rosy's room." Thomas said and sat down next to Jenna, and Emma sat next to him.

Later after everyone had left with the police still going on their search into town. Thomas, Emma, Balto and Jenna went up onto Rosy's room. "I don't think she would leave on purpose," Emma said as she entered the room with her friends. Balto started sniffing around hoping to get a scent.

"Did you find something Balto?" Thomas asked as he looked under the bed. "No, the only thing I can sense here is these policemen, Dallas, Ace and Steele," Balto said. "Wait what? Steele came here? It's weird that they let him in after all, he's not from the police," Thomas said. "We need to talk to Dallas," Emma said as she looked at Thomas. "Right," Thomas said.

Early that morning, Thomas, Balto and Emma walked to the police station. Thomas and Emma walked into the station to get Dallas while Balto waited outside for them. "Officer James, we would like to see Dallas please," Thomas asked. James looked up at the kids and sighed. "Shouldn't you two be in School?" James asked.

"No, officer. We ... We don't have the first lesson." Thomas lied quickly. "Are you su... I don't have time for this now, I got your sister missing case, I have a lot of work. Dallas is in the police dog room. This is the key to his cage." James said when he put the key on the desk and went back to paperwork.

Thomas and Emma took the key and went into the police dog room. Thomas and Emma could hear all the remarks of each dog once they went to Dallas's cage. "Good luck Dallas boy, don't let the vets son put you down!" Shouted one of the others officers dogs. "Thomas? Emma? What are you doing here?" Dallas asked as they opened the cage.

"We need your help, at the crime scene ..." Thomas said. "Wait, I just have to find Ace," Dallas said nervously. "Lets go, we need only you, Ace can't know about it." Emma said. "Ha! Someone needs you, I never expected to hear that." One dog said when they were leaving. "The vet's son is taking Dallas, we all know how it ends," another dog said and everyone started laughing. Thomas looked at Dallas and saw that Dallas associates were not joking, but bullying him. Dallas walked with his ears down and his tail curled.

Once they left the police station, they walked out and found Balto still waiting for them. "Why were they saying that about you?" Thomas asked looking to Dallas. "It's not important," Dallas said in a low tone. "Are you sure? They seem pretty hard on you," Emma added. "I said don't worry about it!" Dallas barked.

"Woah, okay ... I won't ask any more, calm down." Thomas said when he took a step back. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous since I don't get along well with Ace, and because I have to live with those jerks," Dallas said in a calmer voice. "So what's going on?" Dallas asked as they walked toward Emma's house. "In Rosy's room, Balto could smell Steele, was he there with you and Ace?" Thomas asked. "No, non-police dogs aren't allowed into the crime scene," Dallas said when they got home. "Come check it out for yourself, I don't know how you and Ace could have missed it," Balto said as he approached the stairs.

Dallas stopped at the stairs. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea," Dallas said with his ears down low. Everyone stopped on the stairs and looked down to Dallas. "Why not? Your the best police dog there is in town," Thomas said with a smile. Dallas smiled at that as he looked up at the kids and Balto.

"I'm really glad you think so, but I don't deserve to be called that," Dallas said. "Don't be so modest," Emma said with a smile. "Come on officer we need you," Balto said. "O-Okay," Dallas said and followed them into Rosy's room. "Tell me what's going on," Dallas said. "Balto sensed Steele here, but you said he wasn't allowed here, Balto show Dallas where," Thomas said as he looked at Balto. "Here," Balto pointed out. "Okay, so you want to tell me you suspect Steele?" Dallas said. "Yes, but aren't you going to check it? After all you are more reliable in this case than Balto." Thomas said.

Dallas lowered his ears and looked away from the group. "I can't," Dallas said in shame. "How come?" Emma asked as she kneeled down to Dallas level. "I lost my sense of smell a while ago and that's why I'm with Ace because he's the best at sniffing thing out," Dallas said still with his head.

"Is this the reason all dogs bullied you?" Thomas asked. "Yes, they laugh because without Ace I am useless." Dallas said. "It's not true!" Thomas said. "Now you are lying ... tell me what is the use of a police dog that has no sense of smell," Dallas said and lay down on the floor covering his face with his paw so that it wasn't visible that he was crying.

"We can do this together!" Balto spoke up. Dallas looked up at Balto with tears in his eyes, "Without Thomas and Emma, I wouldn't be here and we all did it together," Balto said helping Dallas back up. "You just tell me what to do and I'll follow," Balto said with a smile. Dallas smiled at that. "Alright let's do this," Dallas said softly. Balto nodded before looking at Thomas and Emma.

Okay, we need to find material evidence, fur hair, saliva ... whatever. My badge has two samples, we carry them in case the police officers forget theirs. Thomas pull them out." Dallas said and Thomas did as he was told. "At the time when Balto is looking for a evidence, lets look at this blanket ..." Dallas said as he stood next to a blanket half lying on the floor. "Rosy did not come out from here of her will, she was pulled out of bed by force." Dallas said when he looked at Emma. As you can see, here lies her doll, she probably dropped her here, I suspect that she was put to sleep, it is possible that it was chloroform ... it is difficult to get it in Nome ... "Dallas stopped for a moment and thought about it. "I told you that hes the best," Thomas whispered to Emma. "... it's hard to get it, but we had some at the police station ... but Steele couldn't get into the lost property store ... " Dallas was analyzing, suddenly he made big eyes and became frozen. "It was Ace," Dallas said quietly. "What?" Emma asked. "Steele said he needs to talk to Ace. Ace can enter the warehouse. And I thin he was with him here, thats why he didn't told me that he sensed Steele," Dallas said and walked to the door.

Thomas, Emma, and Balto all followed Dallas down to a warehouse on the other side of town. "Is this it?" Balto asked as he followed close behind Dallas. "Yep, this is the place," Dallas replied keeping his guard up. "Do you think Rosy's inside?" Emma asked staying close to Thomas. "I hope so," Dallas said with a whisper. "Wait," Balto said stopping in his tracks. The group stopped in their tracks and watched as a car pulled up to the warehouse. the group then hid from the car and watched as Brice, Steele, and Ace got out of the car.

Well done boys," Brice said and pulled sleeping Rosy out of the car. "It's Rosy," Emma whispered and wanted to get up, but Thomas stopped her. "Shhh," Thomas said as he covered Emma's mouth with his hand. "Steele, when will you tell me where these wolfdogs are? I haven't hunted for a long time, I'm bloodthirsty," Ace told Steele. "Relax, Ace, I'll show you where the wolfdogs are ... you'll have a lot of fun, I saw three." Steele said with a laugh. "I love doing business with you, Steele." Ace said with chuckle. "But why does Brice need this child? Do you know I break the law like this?" Ace said as he looked at Steele seriously, but after a while they both started laughing. "I almost believed you," Steele said.

Balto growled a low growl knowing that Ace is an Officer of the law and knows about Rosy's being missing. Dallas's blood boil's with anger knowing about partners actions. "We should get some help," Thomas suggested. "No! we go in there right now and get my sister!" Emma said looking at her friend. "Alright, but we need a plan," Balto spoke up looking at his friends. "Balto's right, But you are with an officer of the law so I'll go in first," Dallas ordered.

"Don't you have a walkie-talkie? Or something like that?" Thomas asked. "I'm an officer, but I'm still a dog," Dallas said when he looked at Thomas. "Right," Thomas said and pulledout his phone. "Follow me Balto," Dallas said and started walking towards Ace, Steele and Brice. "I can't believe you did it, Ace," Dallas said. "Hello partner, tell me how did you find me? You can't even check the crime scene without me," Ace said, laughing slightly, and Balto came out from behind Dallas. "Oh right, your new friend," Ace said. "What the f*** is officer Dallas doing here? Kill him!" Brice shouted. Thomas came out from behind some boxes with the phone and turned on the recording where Brice said these words. "Well done Thomas," Brice said. "Why did you do it?" Emma asked. "I wanted you two to give me Balto in exchange for your sister," Brice said and stepped back to the table behind him. "A clever plan, but you didn't foresee one thing ..." Brice said and raised his weapon from the table. "And that wasn't a good idea," Thomas said with a smile. Brice aimed his weapon at Thomas. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" Brice said nervously. When Brice heard that the warehouse door had opened, he knew what Thomas was laughing at. "Drop the weapon!" Officer James shouted as he aimed his weapon at Brice. Several other police officers entered with James. "Give up and drop the fucking weapon!" Another officer shouted.

Brice dropped the gun and put his hands behind his back. "I'll get you Thomas, just you wait!" Brace shouted as the police took his away. Officer James walked up to kids and shook their hands. "Brice is going to in a lot of trouble, but I'm sure the mayor is going to find a way to get him out," James explained. Rosy now awake ran over to her sister and hugged her.

"Anyway, what you did was irresponsible and risky ... but I want to know how you found him," Officer James said. "We took Officer Dallas to my house and he brought us here," Emma said. "Dallas, my friend. I'm sorry I doubted you," James said and hugged Dallas. "What do you mean, officer?" Thomas asked. "I thought Dallas was losing his sense of smell," Thomas looked at Dallas, who lowered his ears. "Thomas please tell him, I want him to know, he is my friend." Dallas said sadly when he stood close to James. " Officer ... in fact, Dallas has already lost his sense of smell ..." Thomas said. "No, say you're kidding me, hes the best police dog, and the best friend of mine," James said. "Unfortunately I'm not." Thomas said. "So how did he lead you here?" James asked. "Dallas lost his sense of smell, but he was communicated with Balto all the time, thanks to which he got here." Thomas said.

James then petted Balto on his head and then turned to look at the kids. "You should be getting home, we can handle the rest," James said with a smile. Thomas, Emma, and Balto all nodded and started on their way home with Rosy. Once they got back home Rosy's parents hugged her and Emma while Jenna was jumping for joy to have her owner home safe. Thomas and Balto said their goodbyes and headed home themselves.

Thomas jumped on the bed and let out a deep breath. "What a day," Thomas said with a smile. Balto jumped on the bed with Thomas and smile. "Yeah, your telling me," Balto said now relaxing. "So when are you going to make the moves on Jenna?" Thomas asked now looking at Balto. "I'm not sure when and how to invite Jenna on a date, but I know I'll do it," Balto said and put his head on Thomas' chest, and they both fell asleep.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well guys how was this Chapter? What do you think about Dallas losing his sense of smell? Let me know what you think and see you in the next chapter! **

**Player2Daniel A / N: Another chapter... were fast, aren't we? As you can see, you don't have to be fully functional to be in wonderful in something. Did you like the moment with detective Dallas? He's a good detective, isn't he? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time!**


	8. Perfect

**Chapter 8: Perfect **

Now back at School, everyone looks at Emma and Thomas with weird looks and whispers among themselves about Brice. "Do you think their talking about us?" Thomas asked while putting on his hood. Emma chuckled as she starts writing in her book. "Nah, We're like the only two kids in Nome who put away the mayor's son," Emma said sarcastically. Thomas sighed before laying his down on his books. "Well when you say like that," Thomas said while looking at his friend.

"Well, when you live in a small town, things get around," Emma said while continuing to write in her book. "Class we have a new student," Mrs. Shepherd said. Thomas and Emma looked forward at the student. "Everyone meet Daniel," Mrs. Shepherd said with a smile.

The new student looked around the class and headed to the first free place he saw. "Is this seat taken?" Daniel asked the class bully. "It is taken by my backpack," Bully said. "Okay," Daniel said and then saw a seat next to Thomas. "Hey, is this seat taken?" Daniel asked a bit shyly, when he appeared.

Thomas looked at the new kid and smile. "Nah, come sit with us," Thomas replied moving his stuff out of the way. Daniel smiled and then sat down next to Thomas and Emma. "I'm Thomas by the way and this is my friend Emma," Thomas said introducing himself and Emma.

"It's nice to meet you two, I am Daniel," Daniel said as he pulled a book from his backpack. "Nice to meet you too," Emma said with a smile. "Is this is your first time in Nome?" Thomas zapytał. "To be honest, it is my first time in Alaska , I heard that you really like dog sled racing here..." Daniel said.

"Yeah it's a fun sport around here," Thomas answered, Daniel nodded. "So do you own a dog?" Daniel asked looking at Thomas. "Yeah, I own one and so does Emma," Thomas replied. "Do you own any pets?" Emma asked.

"Actually, yes, my parents bought me a black German Shepherd puppy, I got it in return for moving once again ..." Daniel said. "Once again? How many times have you moved?" Thomas asked surprised. "Since we moved to the US four years ago, it's been three times," Daniel said. "It's a bit sad," Emma said. "Yup, that's why I'm trying not to attach myself to any place," Daniel said as he searched for something on the phone. "This is my dog, I named him Daro," Daniel said when he showed Thomas and Emma a picture of a black German Shepherd puppy.

"Aww he's cute," Emma said with a smile. Emma then took out her phone and showed Daniel her dog. "This is mine and my sisters dog Jenna," Emma said showing Daniel her phone. "Wow, she's beautiful," Daniel said with a smile. Thomas also took out his phone and showed Daniel his dog. "This is Balto," Thomas said while handing Daniel the phone. Daniel felt a shock pack when touching Thomas's hand to get the phone. "Ouch, That was strange," Daniel said with chuckled. "Uh oh," Emma said now noticing a paw mark appear on Daniel's arm.

"Ehm Thomas? I think we have a little problem," Emma whispered to Thomas. "What happened?" Thomas whispered. "Look at his arm," Emma whispered and pointed at Daniel's arm. "Yes, we have a problem," Thomas said. "What a problem?" Daniel asked when he looked at Thomas. "Hey Daniel. After school, we have our sled team training, maybe you come with us?" Thomas asked slightly nervous. "Yeah, come with us," Emma said.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys," Daniel replied. "Cool," Thomas said nervously. After school the three teens walked over to the police station. "What are we doing here?" Daniel asked as he sat down on the stairs. Thomas and Emma looked at Daniel. "One of our teammates works for police, his names Dallas," Thomas replied.

"Oh, Okay. Should I come with you or wait?" Daniel asked. "Come with us, you'll meet officer James, he's the best cop in town and has the best police dog," Thomas said. "Is this dog a German Shepherd?" Daniel asked as he looked at Thomas. "Yup," Thomas replied. "I'm coming with you, I love German Shepherds," Daniel said as he stood up. "Thomas, don't forget that he doesn't know yet," Emma whispered.

Thomas nodded before looking to Daniel. "Come on, I'll show you around," Thomas said as he opened the door to the station. Daniel followed Thomas while Emma stayed behind outside. Thomas took Daniel to Officer James to introduce them. "Office James, this is my friend Daniel, me and Emma wanted to introduce him to Dallas," Thomas said as they walked up to James desk

"Nice to meet you Daniel ... But Thomas, Dallas doesn't work in the police anymore ..." Officer James said. "Why? He's the best police dog!" Thomas said angrily. "Calm down, Thomas, Dallas can't work in the police since he lost his sense of smell because he becomes useless," James said. "This is the smartest dog he worked here," Thomas said. "I know that, and I'm upset as much as you. Here is key if you want to see him. But don't bring him to the station again, bring him to my house in the evening." Officer James said and gave Thomas the key.

Thomas and Daniel both walked into the back where Dallas and the other dogs were being kept. "I'll get Dallas, you wait here," Thomas said as they both stood by the door to the cages. "Oh okay," Daniel said now standing next to the door. Thomas sighed and walked inside the room. "Hey Dallas! Here comes your death wish!" one dog shouted. Thomas walked over to Dallas's cage and noticed he was sad. "Bye bye Dallas boy!" Said another dog. "Shut up!" Thomas shouted before opening Dallas's cage.

"Dallas, you are so pathetic that a kid must defend you," said one of the dogs, and they all started laughing. "Don't worry about them, they are jealous of your freedom," Thomas said as he petted Dallas. "Let's get out of here," Dallas said as he stood up. "Have a nice life in cages, like criminals ..." Dallas said and as he went to the exit. "Hey Dallas, I have a new friend who also understands what you are saying, but he doesn't realize it yet. So try not to say anything at the moment," Thomas said.

Dallas nodded as they exited the room. Daniel saw Dallas and kneeled down to his level. "What a handsome boy," Daniel said while petting Dallas. "He's the best," Thomas said looking at Daniel petting Dallas. "Do you want to take him by the leash?" Thomas asked. Daniel looked up and smile. "Sure!" Daniel said with a smile before taking the leash.

"So where are we going?" Daniel asked. "We're going to the street behind my house, we'll take my dog and start training them," Thomas said as they left the station and approached Emma. "I wanted to thank you two, usually when I moved somewhere, I wasn't so lucky with friendships, cuz I'm kinda shy," Daniel said.

"Well there's a reason why we wanted to be your friend," Emma said as they walked along. "Really? Why's that?" Daniel asked. Thomas and Emma stopped walking and looked at Daniel. "Take a look at your arm," Thomas said while putting his hands in his jacket pocket. Daniel looked at his arm and noticed a paw print. "How did that get there?" Daniel asked.

"We don't know how it is possible, but it allows us to talk to dogs, woldogs and probably wolves." Thomas said calmly and seriously. "It's a funny joke, but tell me when you stuck it on me?" Daniel asked when he tried to peel off the paw print. "We're not kidding ..." Emma said. "Dallas prove it," Thomas said, and Daniel looked at Dallas. "Hey kid, nice to meet you," Dallas spoke up. "Oh kurwa! This dog is talking!" Daniel said when he fell backwards. "In various schools they've been pranking me, but that's overkill!" Daniel said, Thomas came over to Daniel and helped him up.

"We're not pranking you," Thomas said brushing off Daniel. "So your serious?" Daniel asked looking at his new friends. Thomas and Emma both nodded. "I mean if you want we could stop by your place and get Daro if you want," Emma suggested. "Do you think he'll talk too?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sure he does," Emma said. "That would be perfect evidence," Daniel said and turned into the street where he lived. "Okay, this is my home. Give me a second," Daniel said and opened the door. "Daro! I'm home!" Daniel said and after a moment he saw a small German Shepherd running towards him. "Mum, I'm taking Daro and going to spend time with my new friends," Daniel said and left the house, then he came over to Thomas Emma and Dallas with little Daro in his arms.

"Aww He's so cute," Emma said while petting Daro. "Who are these people?" Daro asked not knowing that they could hear him. "These our new friends," Daniel spoke up while petting Daro on his head. "Can you understand me?" Daro asked looking up at Daniel. "I sure can," Daniel said with a smile.

"Wonderful! Now we can be even better friends!" Daro said and started licking Daniel's face and wagging his tail. "Awww ..." Emma said as she looked at Daro. "Hey guys! I'm Daro, and I'm Daniel's best friend." Daro said when he lay down in Daniel's arms. "Nice to meet you Daro," Thomas and Emma said when Dallas lay on the ground and said nothing. "Is he a German Shepherd? Can I play with him? Please, please, please ..." Daro said when he looked at Dallas. "Sure if he wants to," Daniel said and put little Daro on the ground. "Hey Dallas, you are a German shepherd like me! Do you want to play? You have to have a great life if you work in the police and help people, I would like to help people too, but the most important thing for me is to be with my friend." Daro talked and jumped merrily in front of Dallas to encourage him to play together, Dallas ignored the puppy until he heard about police work. "You must have a lot of fun ..." Daro said and touched Dallas's nose with both paws as he looked into his eyes. "I don't have much fun! Not only because they fired me, but because now I am pissed off by some annoying kid!" Dallas shouted in anger, Daro stepped back to Daniel who lifted him back in his arms

"Dallas!" Emma shouted to him. "I got to go," Dallas said before taking off. "Was it something I said?" Daro asked looking up at Daniel. "No he's just a little upset," Daniel said petting Daro. "Come on, we can train with Balto," Thomas said as he step off of Daniels porch. "Okay," Daniel said as he puts down Daro to have him walk with the group

As they reached Thomas's house, he opened the door and called for Balto. "Balto, come here!" Thomas said and without waiting long saw Balto standing in the doorway. "Finally youre back! There is so boring without you at home," Balto said as he looked at Thomas. "Yeah, I have the same," Daro said. "Oh and who is this?" Balto said when he approached Daro. "Don't yell at me," Daro said and cover his eyes with his paws when he lay down on the ground. "Why would I?" Balto asked when he looked at Thomas. "Dallas yelled at him, he probably isn't in the mood today." Thomas said. "I don't know him either, who is this?" Balto said when he looked at Daniel. "I'm Daniel, I'm a new friend of Thomas and Emma ..." Daniel said as he crouched in front of Balto. "... and this scared boy is Daro," Daniel said when he took Daro. "I'm not a scared boy! I would defend you against him if there was a need!" Daro said and began barking friendly at Balto.

Balto smiled at the little puppy. "He's a good boy," Balto added. "He is isn't he?" Daniel said while petting the small pup. "Shall we get to training?" Thomas asked looking to Balto. "Without Dallas?" Balto asked now concerned. "I think he'll join us soon after he cools off," Emma spoke up.

"Okay, so let's start," Balto said. "It's not going to be that easy today," Thomas said and went to the shed behind the house. "Today you will run with this," Thomas said as he showed Balto the harness with a large pin of wood attached. "You'll run and drag this," Thomas said. "It may surprise you but I like that idea," Balto said as they went towards the starting line. "I wonder what you will say when you'll drag this," Thomas said with a chuckle.

"Ready... set... go!" Thomas shouted while pressing the timer. Daniel and Daro were amazed by Balto's speed and power as he took off like a rocket with wood attached to his harness. Daniel then turned to look at Thomas. "What Breed is Balto?" Daniel asked.

"He ... he is half german shepherd, and half husky." Thomas lied. "He doesn't look like a German shepherd, but maybe it's because he's half husky ..." Daniel said when he looked at Balto. "Yes, I'm sure ..." Thomas said, slightly nervous. "Hey Thom, why didn't you tell him the truth?" Emma whispered to Thomas as Daniel turned his attention to Daro.

"Do you think he knows about the law?" Thomas whispered back to Emma. "I'm not sure, what don't we ask him," Emma said turning and looking at Daniel. "Hey Daniel," Emma said as Daniel looked at her. "Do you know about the law around here?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean ... I think the law is the same as in the entire US, but I know that weapons are legal in Alaska if you mean it." Daniel answered. "It looks like he doesn't know," Thomas whispered to Emma. "What are you going to do then?" Emma asked Thomas.

"Well..." Emma started before looking to Thomas. "They passed a law where Wolf Dogs are illegal and should be killed on site or taken into the Vets office to be killed," Emma explained. "And I lied... Balto's not Half German shepherd... he's part wolf and Husky," Thomas explained. "Cool!" Daro spoke up.

"Oh, I understand you don't trust me ... but don't be afraid , I love dogs and I would never let anyone get hurt," Daniel said. "I'm glad you say that," Thomas said, Daniel lifted Daro in his arms. "Even if Daro wasn't a German Shepherd, I'd love him as much as I do now," Daniel said as he hugged Daro.

"How was that!" Balto called out from the finish line. The group then turned and looked to Balto with smiles. "Perfect!" Thomas shouted to him. Balto nodded before making his way back to the teens. "Let's go again!" Thomas ordered. Balto nodded as he stepped onto the starting line.

"Can I run with Balto?" Daro asked Daniel. "Sure, I think it's not a problem," Daniel said looking at Thomas. "Of course not," Thomas said with a smile. Daniel put Daro on the ground so that he could join Balto.

Daro runs over to Balto and stands at the starting line with him. "Hey Balto," Daro said with a smile. "Hey kiddo," Balto said with a smile while looking down at the small puppy. "Can you teach me to run like you?" Daro asked. Balto smiled with a nod.

"Sure, remember to keep your head low, you will be more aerodynamic," Balto said. "Aero...dynamic?" Daro asked. "It will be easier for you to run faster," Balto said with a chuckle. "Oh okay," Daro said with a smile.

Daro did as he was told when they both took off. Balto was still much faster than little Daro but Daro still caught up well with Balto. Once they reached the finish line Daro was so tired. "Wow, you fast," Daro said almost out of breath.

"You were wonderful!" Daniel said when he came over to Daro and petted him. "Really?" Daro asked with a smile and a wagging tail. "Sure," Daniel said. "You run quite well, but you have to train a lot if you want to match Balto." Thomas said when he looked at Daro.

Dallas showed up from the corner making his way to the group. "Hey... I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I was acting," Dallas said with his ears low and his tail between his legs.

"If you want me to forgive you, you have to play with me," Daro said when he looked at Dallas. "Okay, if that's what you want," Dallas said with a smile and started playing with Daro. "Hey, what about training?" Balto asked as he approached Dallas and Daro. "Don't be like that, come play with us," Dallas said with a chuckle.

Balto chuckle before he started to play with Dallas and Daro. Later that day, everyone said their goodbyes and went home. Thomas and Balto walked into his room and laid down on the bed. "What do you think about Daniel and Daro?" Thomas asked looking at Balto. "I think they are pretty cool, and I'm sure they are very good friends." Balto said when he lay down on the ground. "What do you think about them?" Balto asked when he looked at Thomas.

"I think there pretty cool," Thomas said now laying on his side. Balto smiled at that while shutting his eyes. Thomas smiled before shifting his eyes too and heading off to sleep.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys how are you doing? I hope you liked this chapter as much as we did making for you. Tell me what you think of the story so far! **

**Player2Daniel A / N: Hello guys! As you can see, two new characters have joined the story! The idea for introducing Daniel to the story was Kodiwolf321's, for which I thank him. I hope you like new characters! See you soon!**


	9. Hold You Back

**Chapter 9: Hold You Back**

Balto tossed and turned while trying to sleep but found himself restless. Balto stood up and went to his water bowl and took a drink. Balto then looked at his teen owner and smiled. He never felt so thankful for Thomas to take him in and love him that way he does."Balto? Why are you awake?" Thomas said quietly as he looked at Balto, still lying in bed. "I can't sleep," Balto said when he returned to his place and lay down. "Come to me, there is still a lot of space," Thomas said quietly with a yawn. Balto smiled at that and hopped onto the bed and lay down next to Thomas. "Goodnight," Thomas said and closed his eyes.

The next morning Thomas and Balto walked through the town and found Emma, Jenna, Daniel, and Daro waiting for them by the post office. "Hey, Thomas! Hey Balto!" Daniel said with a smile as they walked up to them. Balto blushes seeing Jenna standing next to Emma. "Hey Jenna," Balto said with a grin. "Hi handsome, how are you?" Jenna said and blushed. "I'm good as always," Balto said with a smile. "Hi, Balto! Will we run together today?" Daro said when he started running and jumping around Balto. "Yeah, sure kiddo," Balto said with a smile. "He's adorable, isn't he?" Jenna said looking at Daro.

"Yeah, he is," Balto said as he watched the little guy play. "Do you think you'll have some of your own?" Jenna asked curiously. This caught Balto off guard, with his eyes wide and blushing even more under his fur he stutters. "I.. I... I... I think one day," Balto said with a nervous smile. "I wonder how it feels to have my own puppies ..." Jenna said looking at Balto. "I would like to know too," Balto said with a slight smile. "I don't know how it feels to have puppies, but if it's as cool as being it, it's definitely awesome," Daro said as he watched Balto and Jenna say nothing to each other's eyes.

Thomas's phone rang as he took out of his pocket. "Hello?" Thomas said while on the phone. "Hello Thomas this is Mr. Wayne's office, he would like to see you this afternoon," said a lady on the phone. Thomas's eyes widen from hearing this. "Yeah, sure I'll be there," Thomas said as he hung up the phone. "Hey, who did you talk to?" Emma asked curiously. "Doesn't matter, in the afternoon I have to go somewhere ... will you look after Balto?" Thomas said when looking at Emma. "I think there is someone who will take care of him ..." Emma said when she looked at Balto and Jenna as they talk.

Thomas nodded as he turned and looked down at Balto and Jenna talking. "Go ahead and go do what you got to do," Emma said while patting her friend on the shoulder. "Yeah I think we can handle this," Daniel said with a smile. "Alright guys, I'll be right back," Thomas said before taking off. Thomas left his friends and went to Mr. Wayne's office, and when he came in he saw Mr. Wayne's assistant. "Hello, I came to meet with Mr. Wayne," Thomas said looking at the assistant. "Oh, yes. Mr. Wayne is in his office." The assistant said and pointed to the door of Mr. Wayne's office.

"Mr Wayne?" Thomas said as he walked into the office. "Thomas! Have a sit please," Mr. Wayne said with a smile. "He's not mad about his son?" Thomas thought in his mind. Thomas then did as he was told and sat down on the chair. "Now, let's talk about your dog Balto," Mr. Wayne said with a smile. Mr. Wayne sat at his desk and poured the whiskey into the glass. "So what would you like to know, sir? He's a normal dog." Thomas said. "Not that I don't believe you, but he doesn't look like a normal dog." The mayor said and took a sip of whiskey. "You mean his big paws, sir?" Thomas said calmly. "Of course, I am!" Mr. Wayne said and hit the glass on the desk.

Thomas jumped at the noise from the whiskey glass. Mr. Wayne chuckled at the sight of Thomas being scared. "I'm a sorry kid, it's just... this dog is special and I want to know how much you want for him," Mr. Wayne said with a dark smile. "He is not for sale. He is very important to me, he is my friend." Thomas said. "Oh, yes of course ... but you can sell friends too. I will give you as much as you want, and I will buy you any dog you want." The mayor said.

"Thanks for the offer, but like I said... he's not for sale," Thomas said as he stood up and walked over to the door and left the office. "Big mistake Thomas," Mt. Wayne said with a dark smile. Thomas returned to Daniel and Emma and Daro. "What happened? You look worried." Emma said looking at Thomas. "Nothing special... Where are Balto and Jenna?" Thoma said. "They went for a walk," Daro said. "I think these two are feeling something for each other," Daniel said. "Why didn't you go with them?" Thomas asked looking at Daro. "I think they want to be alone, and Daniel doesn't let me walk around town without him," Daro said. "Daro is too valuable to me, I don't know what I would do if something happened to him," Daniel said.

Meanwhile...

Balto and Jenna both walked downtown while talking about their lives. "I honestly never thought how my life has changed since being with Thomas," Balto said with a smile. "He's a good kid for you," Jenna said with a smile. "Just like Emma and Rosy for you," Balto said with a smile. "I know that," Jenna said when she saw Ace. "I thought Ace was suspended," Jenna said looking at Balto. "Quick! Let's hide," Balto said and turned into a side alley.

Balto and Jenna watched as Ace made his way past the alleyway and down Main Street. We should follow him," Jenna suggested while coming out of their hiding spot. "Should we get the others?" Balto asked now coming out of his hiding spot. "If we do we might lose him," Jenna said looking to Balto. Balto nodded before he started to follow Ace with Jenna right behind him. Jenna and Balto followed Ace until he stopped. "What he is doing?" Jenna asked quietly looking at Balto. Then they saw Steele coming out of the side alley. "No way," Balto said. "Why are they free?" Jenna asked. "I think you already know the answer ..." Balto said when he saw Mr. Wayne stroking them both.

"We should go tell the others," Jenna whispered to Balto. "Yeah we should," Balto whispered back. The two of them walked away silently. Ace caught the scent of Balto and started to growl while looking for Balto. "What's wrong?" Steele asked looking at Ace. "I smell Balto," Ace said. "Let's stick to the plan. Let's go before someone sees us." Steele said and left with Ace. "Guys we have a problem, Steele and Ace are free again," Balto said when he and Jenna ran to friends. "That's really not good! If they are free, we will probably see Brice again soon." Thomas said. "My sister is traumatized by this motherfucker. If I see his face again I'll kick him right into nuts!" Emma said. "What Brice?" Daniel asked looking at friends.

Thomas and Emma both looked at Daniel and then caught him up to speed. "I can't believe it! Why would Brice do such a thing?" Daniel asked looking at his friends. "Because they want Balto to be their new prize possession," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "You guys said that they hate wolfdogs, so why do they want Balto?" Daniel asked. "They don't know what they want him because they think he's the fastest dog," Thomas said looking at Balto. "I get it," Daniel answered. "Okay, so why don't we go for a short pre-lunch training now?" Thomas said. "That's a good idea, let's go," Emma said. "Sorry, I don't have time, I have something important to do. See ya later! Come on, Daro." Daniel said and started walking towards his home. "I'll be home alone again," Daro said and started to follow Daniel. "We can take care of Daro if you have something to do," Thomas offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want him to be trouble for you," Daniel said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah he's a sweetheart," Emma added with a smile. "Yeah, he'll be fine," Thomas said looking down at Daro. "Please, Daniel can I stay with them?" Daro pleaded Daniel sighed with a smile. "Sure why not," Daniel said with a chuckle. Daniel went to his house. "So what are we going to do?" Daro asked. "At first Balto must complete training, and then you can go with Balto and Jenna to go explore Nome," Thomas said looking at Daro. "Yay!" Daro cheered up. "Thomas, Daniel told us not to let Daro walk unattended," Emma whispered to Thomas. "Don't worry, Balto and Jenna will be with him." Thomas answered.

Emma hesitated for second but then trusted her dog and Balto. "Alright," Emma said crossing her arms. "Cool now let's get to some training," Thomas said with a smile. "Alright," Emma said while patting her friend on the back while walking to Thomas's house with Balto, Jenna, and little Daro. "So what are we doing today?" Balto asked. "You will run and I will measure your time," Thomas said. "Okay, sounds good," Balto said and stood on the starting line. "Can I too?" Daro asked. "Yeah, of course," Thomas said with a smile as Daro stood next to Balto.

After a few hours, a training Thomas and Emma packed up their stuff and walked down to Main Street. "Alright Emma and I will be at the diner and you guys can do what you want," Thomas said as he pets Balto and Daro. "Keep the boys save Jenna," Emma said while petting her. "Alright guys see you later," Thomas said waving at his friends. "Is this your first time exploring the town?" Jenna asked. "You can say that, whenever I went out somewhere, it was only with Daniel on a walk, I didn't see most of the town," Daro said as he walked alongside Jenna. "We can go wherever you want," Balto said. "I don't know where I want to go, Daniel has always decided that," Daro said. "But he's not here, think about what he would say," Jenna said looking at Daro. "He would probably say something in this strange language he always uses when he is arguing with his parents," Daro said.

"Well since your with us, you'll be safe," Balto said with a smile. Daro smiled at that. "Alright, let's go to the dog park, I haven't been there yet!" Daro said with a smile. "Aright let's go," Balto said taking the lead."Hey! Not so fast! I have short paws!" Daro said, running after Balto. "Boys," Jenna said quietly with a chuckle and started to follow them. "Balto, can we talk?" Jenna said. "Sure. What's the matter?" Balto said. "I know it's not our business, but I think Daro has problems at Daniel's home," Jenna said slightly worried. "Let's ask him," Balto said. "Hey Daro can we talk?" Balto asked. "Sure," Daro said. "We worry about you, and we would like to know if you have problems at Daniel's house, with Daniels parents?" Jenna asked as gently as she could. "No, to be honest, his parents don't care about me, unlike Daniel. Whenever they end their weird quarrel Daniel takes me to the room or we leave the house, he always said to me that I'm the only good thing that happened to him in his life." Daro said when they arrived at the park.

Meanwhile at the diner...

Thomas and Emma were eating a burger while talking about Brice. "What do you think he's up too if he's out?" Emma asked. "I don't know," Thomas said sitting back in his seat. "Should we warn Dallas?" Emma asked looking at her friend. "Yeah we should, they might do after him," Thomas said with a nod. While they were talking, officer James came into the restaurant. "Hey, Harold," James said to the owner who was behind the counter. "Hey, officer. What for you?" Harold replied with a smile. "As always, dinner set and tea," James said. "I'll go talk to Officer James," Thomas said and walked over to Officer James.

"Officer James," Thomas said as he walked over to the officer. "Thomas, how are you doing?" James asked. "Is it okay if I take Dallas for a walk," Thomas asked. "Yeah, you can, I think he needs some attention since he's not on force," James said with a smile. Thomas smiled with a nod. "We'll bring him back before dinner," Thomas said with another nod. James nodded before handing Thomas his house keys to get Dallas.

"Are you absolutely sure you are safe?" Jenna asked again. "Yes, Daniel will never let anything happen to me," Daro said as he climbed the stone. "I'm afraid your friend is not here," Steele said as he walked behind Daro and grabbed him by his collar. "Steele, leave him alone!" Balto shouted and wanted to attack Steele. "Not so fast," Ace said when he knocked Balto down and began to growl. "Steele let him go!" Jenna shouted. Steele growled as he looked at Jenna. "Then give us Balto!" Steele shouted. "No jenna don't do it!" Balto said trying to get up from Ace. "Jenna felt tears roll down her muzzle not knowing what to do.

"We don't have time for this," Steele said and fled with Daro. "No!" Jenna screamed in tears. When Ace started to run, he pushed Jenna so that she couldn't see where they were running. "Balto are you Okay?" Jenna asked when she looked at Balto. "Yes I am, but it doesn't matter, they kidnapped Daro!" Balto said. "We have to tell Thomas and Emma," Jenna said.

**Kodiwolf321A/N: Well guys things take a turn for the worse for little Daro, I hope he'll alright! Alright, guys, I'll see you in the next chapter real soon! **

**Player2Daniel A/N: Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you soon!**


	10. What Went Wrong

**Chapter 10: What Went Wrong **

Balto and Jenna both raced to the diner to find Emma and Thomas. The teens exit the diner and see Balto and Jenna running up to them. "Thomas! Emma!" Balto said almost out of breath. "Balto? What's wrong?" Thomas asked as he kneeled down to Balto's level.

"We have a big problem ... Steele and Ace kidnapped Daro," Balto said, still breathing heavily. "No, you're not serious. Daniel gonna kill us!" Thomas said a bit stressed, and began to wonder what to do. "Emma, it's our fault. Daniel tells us not to let Daro go unattended. What we gonna do?" Thomas said when he began to feel guilty, "We need to tell him the truth, he will understand. He was not unattended, he was with him Jenna and Balto, they would kidnap Daro even if he would be with him." Emma said when she saw Daniel in distance.

"Hey, guys!" Daniel said as he ran up to his new friends. Thomas then looked at Daniel and then sighed. "Daniel, there's something we need to tell about Daro," Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What about Daro? Where is he?" Daniel asked now worried.

Thomas sighed before speaking. "Steele and Ace kidnapped Daro ..." Thomas said softly. "They what ?!" Daniel said when anger embraced him. "We were on a walk, they attacked us, Ace wanted to kill me, I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry, Daniel." Balto said when looking at Daniel. "I told you not to let him go unattended!" Daniel shouted in anger as he looked at Thomas. "He was with us," Balto said. "And how did it end up!" Daniel shouted

"Daniel I..." Thomas started to say but was cut off. "No! Just stay away from me!" Daniel shouted before running off. "Daniel!" Thomas said as he took a step forward. Emma then stopped Thomas and looked at him in the eye. "Let him go, he needs to calm down," Emma said softly.

"I thought I finally found friends I could trust," Daniel said in anger. "My little Daro ... My friend ... I shouldn't leave you with them..." Daniel said quietly to himself as he came home. "It will be a charming evening I can feel it ..." Daniel said as he opened the door and thought about the upcoming quarrel because of losing Daro.

Daniel walked into his house and found his parents at the kitchen table. "Hey son," his father said looking at Daniel. "Hey dad," Daniel said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Where's Daro?" Asked his mother.

"He ... I lost him ..." Daniel said. "You what ?!" Daniel's father said angrily. "How did you lose him ?!" Daniel's mother asked. "Well, that sounds weird but the dog has kidnapped him ..." Daniel said.

"Daniel, I don't want to hear the lies! How did you lose Daro?!" His father shouted in anger. "I'm telling the truth!" Daniel shouted back. "Go to your room!" His father shouted again. Daniel opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. With tears in his eyes, he ran up to his room and slammed the door.

Daniel sat on the bed, he was furious and sad at the same time. Suddenly his mother entered his room. "Daniel tell me the truth about what happened to Daro." Said his mother. "The dog has kidnapped him ..." Daniel said. His mother took his backpack and poured everything out of it. "What are you doing mom?" Daniel asked. "Daro was supposed to help you quit drugs! You sold him to get money for them!" Daniel's mother shouted. "No! Daro is my friend! I don't believe what you are saying! You should support me and help me look for him, and now you think that I started drugging again!" Daniel shouted in anger, took his backpack and put some of his things in it, took the blanket and left the room, went down the stairs and with a bang closed the front door.

Thomas and Balto sit out front if his house and start thinking of ways to get Daro back. "Why would they want Daro?" Thomas asked looking down at the ground. "It probably has something to do with me," Balto said looking to Thomas. Thomas then looked at his friend with a worried look. "I bet Mr. Wayne has something to do with it," Thomas spoke up.

Then they heard the door slam and saw Daniel leaving the house. "It looks like his parents didn't take it well," Balto said as he looked at the angry Daniel who had gone on the background of the house. "I need to talk to him," Thomas said. "Is this a good idea? He looks angry." Balto spoke up.

We got to try," Thomas said as he stood up and started to follow Daniel. Balto also followed his owner. "Daniel!" Thomas shouted as he right behind Daniel. Daniel turned and saw Thomas walking towards him. "Hey, I just wanted to.." Thomas started to saw until he was a punch in the face by Daniel.

Balto began to growl at Daniel as Thomas clutched his nose. "What the fuck?" Thomas said when he looked at his hand and noticed that his nose was bleeding. "I trusted you, I entrusted you with the safety of my best friend, Steele kidnapped him and my parents think that I sold him to get money on drugs," Daniel said in anger.

Wait, you used to do drugs?" Thomas asked. Daniel's anger turned into sadness. "I did once... but Daro changed my life, and I just want him back," Daniel said with some tears rolling down his face. "We can work this out together Daniel. I promise," Thomas said with a smile.

"Where are you actually going now?" Thomas asked. "I argued with my parents, I'm going to sleep in the shed behind the house," Daniel said. "Believe me that this is not a good idea, come with me to my house ... so far its only thing I can do for you," Thomas said.

"Are you sure? I mean I did punch you in the face," Daniel said rubbing the back of his neck. "Nah it's all good, you can stay with me," Thomas said with a smile. Daniel smoked and nodded. "Alright I'll go with you," Daniel said as he picked up his backpack.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind if I sleep at your house?" Daniel asked as they stood on the porch. "I'm sure," Thomas said and opened the door to the house. "Mom are you home?" Thomas asked when he came inside. "Yes. Oh ... hello ... you are ..." Thomas's mother began. "Daniel, he's name is Daniel, and he's my friend. Would you mind if he spent the night here?" Thomas asked, and his mother looked at Daniel closely.

"Sure he can stay tonight," Thomas's mother said with a smile. "Awesome," Thomas said before taking Daniel upstairs with Balto. "So this is your room?" Daniel asked looking around the room. "Yeah, don't mind a creature next door she's my sister," Thomas said with a chuckle.

"You have a pretty nice room," Daniel said. "Yup. Look, this may not be particularly luxurious, but nothing else I can offer you ..." Thomas said when he handed Daniel the sleeping bag. "That's really enough for me," Daniel said as he took the sleeping bag from Thomas and smiled.

A text came from Daniel's phone as he sets up how sleeping bag. Daniel looks at the phone and gasps. "What's wrong?" Thomas asked looking at Daniel. "I have to give Balto to the mayor in order to get Daro back," Daniel said looking at Thomas

"Are you serious? Who sent you this?" Thomas asked looking at Daniel. "It's from someone anonymous..." Daniel said. "We have to go to the police with this ..." Thomas said. "No! He wrote that if I go to the police I won't see him alive!" Daniel said when he read the new message. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked when he saw Daniel writing a message. "I want proof that he is alive!" Daniel said and sent a message.

Another text came back with a picture of Daro in a cage. "He's alive!" Daniel said now relieved. "What are we going to do?" Balto asked looking up at Daniel and Thomas.

"I need him back! I'm afraid that without him I will fall into addiction again." Daniel said looking at Thomas. "You don't mean ..." Thomas started but Daniel interrupted him. "Of course not," Daniel said, but there are thoughts in his head to make an exchange. "And don't speak so loudly about your past ... better not let my mom know about it." Thomas said.

"I need him back Thomas, please," Daniel pleaded. "We'll think of something in the morning I promise," Thomas said as he placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel wanted to say something about it but didn't. Daniel nodded hoping that they will find a way to find Daro.

Daniel woke up in the middle of the night, he looked at Balto and thought about Daro. "I need him back," Daniel said to himself and walked over to Balto, but then he looked at Thomas and thought about his relationship with Balto, it is the same as Daniel and Daro.

"Daniel?" Balto said softly as he woke up. "Hey Balto," Daniel said as he got down on his knees. "What are you doing up so late?" Balto asked. "I... I can't sleep," Daniel said as he starts to pet Balto. "You're worried about Daro aren't you?" Balto asked.

"Of course I am," Daniel said. "I'm sorry it's my fault ..." Balto said quietly. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get him back," Daniel said and lay back down. "Goodnight Balto," Daniel said and closed his eyes. Balto lay down next to Daniel.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: And we're back with a new chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we did making it for you! See you in the next chapter! **

**Player2Daniel A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! What do you think about the lost of little Daro? Daniel really needs him back... Hope they will get him back. See you soon!**


	11. Stand By Me

**Chapter 11: Stand By Me **

Thomas woke up and looked over to see Balto and Daniel next to watch others. Daniel with his arms over Balto sleeping. Thomas smiled before getting out of bed. Thomas walks out of his room and heads to the bathroom.

Daniel looked at Balto and quickly took his hands when he saw that he was hugging Balto. When Daniel sat down, Thomas entered the room. "Mornin, did you sleep well?" Thomas asked. "My back hurts a little, the floor isn't so comfortable," Daniel said with a chuckle. "At least you had a comfortable pillow ... I think Balto is fluffy enough." Thomas said with a chuckle. "Yeah, he is," Daniel said and petted Balto with a smile.

"So what are we going to do?" Daniel asked looking up to Thomas. "We need to come up with a plan," Thomas said as he sat down on his bed. "What kind of plan?" Daniel asked. Thomas chuckled, "well that's what we need to come up with," Thomas answered.

"Mr. Wayne must think we really want to give him Balto," Daniel said. "That's why you have to do trade. The bit we need to make sure he gives you Daro back." Thomas said. "I need a sack, he'll think Balto is in it. When I get Daro, I'll give him that sack and run away." Daniel said. "That's not a good idea. No good enough," Thomas said as he looked at Daniel.

"I need to run away, my parents don't understand me," Daniel said looking down to the ground. "But I can't let you just run off without a plan after getting Daro back," Thomas insists.

"I'm not used to someone caring for me, or to having friends. I usually only hear that something got lost and I sold it ... but I changed, Daro changed me ... my life makes no sense without him, my parents don't believe I can change. I want to prove to them that I'm a good person. " Daniel said he lowered his head and discreetly wiped a tear from his eye. "If you want to do something good, stand by the law of banning wolfdogs in Nome. That's a good thing." Thomas said.

Daniel nodded with a smile. Thomas then smiled as he stood up from his bed and took Daniel by the hand. "Come on, let's go talk to Emma and get a plan started," Thomas said with a smile. Daniel nodded as he followed his friend out of his room. Balto followed his owner and friend out of the room as they headed for Emma's house.

Thomas rang at Emma's door and waited impatiently for her to open. "H-hey guys. What are you doing here so early?" Emma asked with a yawn. "There is no time to waste, we must come up with a plan on how to recover Daro," Thomas said and entered Emma's house. "Right. Sit in the living room, I'll be back in a moment." Emma said and went to her room.

Emma comes back into the living room with a Brochure of the town's local sled dog showdown. "Today's the big day, for the sled dog showdown," Emma said setting the brochure down on the table. "And what does this have to to with getting Daro back?" Daniel asked looking at Emma. "Every year the mayor opens up the tournaments for the sled dogs and rewards them personally for each Challenge or race they win," Emma explained.

"So we can be sure he will be there, and I'm sure Steele will be there too, he always gets the most rewards," Thomas said. "But Ace will definitely watch over Daro," Daniel said. "We need to find out where they are holding Daro, we need a specialist ... we need Dallas." Emma said.

"Alright let's go get Dallas," Thomas said as he started packing his things. Emma and Daniel also picked up their things. Balto noticed Jenna walking in the living room. "What's going on?" Jenna asked looking at Balto.

"We're going to find Dallas, we need his help to find Daro," Balto said looking at Jenna. "I will come with you, we must find him. I feel guilty, he's Daniel's best friend, and he's also our friend," Jenna said and ran with Balto to the teenagers leaving the house

Dallas was laying down on his porch as the teens and dogs walked up to him. "Dallas, we need some help," Thomas said as he and his friends walked up to Dallas's house. Dallas yawned before answering. "Hey, guys, what do you need?" Dallas asked.

"Ace and Steele have kidnapped Daro. You must help us find him." Thomas said. "Great!" Dallas said and jumped up. "Great?" Daniel asked in surprise and slight anger. "It's terrifying that Daro has been kidnapped, but it's the perfect opportunity for me to train my new helper," Dallas said.

"New helper?" Balto and Jenna both asked looking at Dallas. "Yeah, let me go get him," Dallas said as he went into the house. "I wonder who his new helper is?" Emma asked looking to Thomas. "I don't know, but I think we're going to find out," Thomas answered.

"Meet Choco," Dallas said as he left the house, followed by a dark brown labrador. "Hi, guys, nice to meet you all." Said the labrador. "Hi, Choco, nice to meet you," Jenna said and started talking to Choco. "It's good to see that although you don't work in the police anymore, you still don't give up," Balto said to Dallas. "Yep. James decided that I need a friend now so he adopted Choco ... he was right, I need a friend, a friend who will become my helper." Dallas said with a smile looking at Choco who is talking to others.

"Helper for what?" Thomas asked. "I'm going to be a private investigator," Dallas said proudly. "And I'll be his nose!" Choco said with a puff of his chest. "Good we could use the help," Daniel said with a smile.

"Do you have any clues?" Dallas asked. "We can show you where they kidnapped Daro," Balto said. "I hope we find a clue there. But if we find something there, do you have a plan on how to save Daro? Ace may not be intellectual, but he is a real hunter who is not easy to fool." Dallas said when he looked at teens. "He may be a hunter, but he hunts wolfdogs, not people," Daniel said convinced that Ace would not hurt a man. "Nothing will stop Ace as he pursues his goal," Dallas said.

"Let's start with the park where he was taken," Balto said. "Right, take us there," Dallas said. Balto nodded as he took the lead to the park. Everyone followed Balto to the park and once they reached it. Choco started sniffing around for clues.

"I think I found something, but I don't know what Steele or Ace smells like," Choco said. "Balto check it out," Dallas said. "Yes, Steele was here. He went that way." Balto said when he began to follow the smell. "Are you sure? I can smell Steele here and it goes the other way." Jenna said and when she started to go in the opposite direction. "It is impossible," Balto said.

"Why don't we split up into two groups," Thomas suggested. "Good idea, we can cover more ground that way," Dallas spoke up. "Balto and Jenna will follow that direction, and Dallas and Choco will following the other direction," Thomas said. "And what about us?" Daniel asked. "We'll go to the showdown and see what we can find there," Emma answered.

"And now another great sled dogs, belong to Steele's championship team, here are Kaltag Star and Nikki ..." The mayor of the town told the audience and put on new collars for them. "And now our star, Steele." The mayor said and proud Steele came on the stage. "If Steele is here it means that Daro is behind the stage," Daniel said and started pushing through the crowd to get behind the stage. "Daniel no!" Thomas shouted.

Daniel made our way to the back of the stage and found no one. Thomas and Emma followed to the back of the stage. "I thought he would be here," Daniel said looking to his friends. "I'm sure Dallas and Balto have found something by now," Thomas said as he placed his hands on Daniels's shoulders. "Well, well, well look who showed up," Brice said behind the group of teens.

"I see you are free again, how much did your daddy pay this time to free you?" Emma said. "He paid nothing, he promised the Commissioner that his dog would receive the most badges for his work in the police," Brice said confidently. "Fuck," Daniel said. "Oh, you must be the owner of the dog my father has," Brice said with a dark smile. Daniel grabbed Brice by the hoodie and began to threaten him with a fist. "Where is he! Where is my dog!" Daniel said in anger. "Calm down, what would people say if they found out that a drug addict had beaten the mayor's son?" Brice said and Daniel released him. "How do you know?!" Daniel asked now worried. "My father has access to most documents ..." Brice paused and started laughing slightly.

Daniel looks down in defeat. "Now, I suggest you all go back to the celebration of my team winning a showdown race," Brice said before leaving backstage. Daniel still looks down to the ground as Thomas and Emma both place their hands on Daniels's shoulders.

"I just wanted to live a normal life, I know I did wrong. This drugging was a mistake, and now I'm persecuted again by my past ..." Daniel said. "Don't be sad, now the most important thing is to save Daro," Emma said to comfort Daniel

Daniel turned and looked at and Emma and smiled. "Yeah, your right," Daniel said with a nod. "I hope the others found something," Daniel said looking to the ground again

Yeah, let's check it out." Daniel said.

(Meanwhile)

"Choco, why did you stop?" Dallas asked. "The trail breaks here," said the Labrador. "They couldn't dissolve, we are in the woods there must be something," Dallas said and started digging in the place where the trail broke off. Dallas brushed the leaves away and saw a flap. "I knew, here is a hidden passage. Behind this hill is an old cabin, I'm sure they are connected. Come on, we have to find Thomas and others.

Balto and Jenna both came to a dead end. "Damn it! It's a dead-end!" Balto shouted in frustration. "Maybe Dallas and Choco found something," Jenna suggested. "Yeah maybe your right, let's go find the kids and see if they have any luck," Balto said looking at Jenna.

Thomas began to whistle, and after a short while, Dallas and Choco appeared next to him, followed by Balto and Jenna. "Has anyone found something?" Daniel asked hopefully for some good information. "Our lead led to a dead-end," Balto said as gently as he could. "We found a hidden passage in the woods near the old cabin," Dallas said, and Daniel looked at him hopefully. "Where it is?!" Daniel asked.

It's this way," Dallas said as he led the way. Daniel took off like a rocket following Dallas and the others to the cabin. Thomas and Emma also followed everyone to the location of the cabin.

The group looked around the small cabin but found nothing. "There's nothing in here," Emma said. "There must be something here!" Daniel said and searched the cabin nervously, and then picked up the carpet under which he saw the hatch. "Bingo!" Daniel said in happiness

"Do you think he's down there?" Jenna asked looking at Balto. "I sure hope so," Balto replied looking at Jenna. "Thomas can you help me with this," Daniel asked trying to get the hatch up. Thomas nodded as he helped open the hatch. Once the hatch was opened everyone jumped inside and took a look around. "Daro!" Daniel shouted looking for the pup. "Daniel!" Daro said from a cage that was against the wall.

"Daro! My little-" "It's a trap!" Daro shouted to warn Daniel, but too late, suddenly Ace jumped out of the darkness onto Daniel. "Get off me!" Daniel shouted in panic. "Shut up! Or I'll kill you, in the slowest and most painful way," Ace said as you look at his hostage furiously. "Ace get off him and give Daro back!" Dallas said when he began to growl. "Don't move! One-step and I'll kill him!" Ace shouted.

"Ace let him go!" Balto shouted. Ace growled and looked at Balto. "And you! You need to come with me! Or the kid dies!" Ace spat. "Leave Daniel alone please!" Daro cried with tears falling down his muzzle. Balto lowered his ears and then spoke up. "Alright I'll go with you," Balto said softly.

"Balto, no," Thomas said. "We have no choice, this f*** will kill us all if I disagree," Balto said. "-I'll do what you want Ace but leave everyone else alone," Balto said as he looked at Ace. The German shepherd chuckled, "Yeah, okay whatever you want, I only need you," Ace said.

Ace then got off of Daniel and pushed Balto to get away from everyone else. "Please don't hurt him!" Thomas shouted to Ace. "Shut up kid!" Ace growled as he and Balto went back up to the surface. Suddenly the hatch shut behind them and was locked. "Hey! Let us out of here creep!" Emma shouted.

Daniel opened the cage and released Daro. "Are you okay? I was worried about you!" Daniel said as he hugged Daro. "I missed you so much!" Daro said when he cuddled up with Daniel. "It's good to see that at least someone is happy ..." Thomas said. "Thomas are you okay?" Emma asked. "No, I'm not! They took Balto and who knows what they are going to do to him!" Thomas shouted. "Calm down," Emma said as she grabbed his arm. "There is not enough space here, I have to leave!" Thomas said trying to open the hatch.

"Hey let them go! You got what you wanted!" Balto growled looking at Ace who locked the hatch. "Don't worry about them they will be fine!" Ace shouted as he walked past Balto and led the way. Balto wanted to free his friends he really did. But if he tried to do something about it he would either be killed or his friends would be killed. Balto sighed before following Ace outside the old cabin.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N Hey guys how's it going? We hoped you enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to make and we have some surprises coming really soon and they have to do with the holidays so stay tuned! **

**Player2Daniel A/N Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Daro is finally saved, but now Balto have a big problem... What will happen? You have to find it put in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Cave

**Chapter 12: The Cave**

Balto followed Ace and Steele downtown now heading for the mayors office building. Balto's thoughts raced as he thought about his friends being trapped down in the old cabin. "Come on lobo, keep going," Steele said from behind Balto. "Fuck what we gonna do now?" Daniel said a bit stressed and scared. Thomas keep pushing door to open them. "Its barely moving" He said keep trying. "Its my fault that were here" Small Daro said.

"It's not your fault," Emma said as she petted little Daro. "There has to be something here," Dallas said looking around. " Choco, Jenna, see if you can smell out anything in this room," Dallas order. Jenna and Choco both nodded and started sniffing around for an exit.

After a while of sniffing Choco find something. "I can smell something!"Choco said. "What exactly?" Jenna asked. "I fresh air!" Choco said they started scratching planks. "Hey there's a door behind here!" Emma said as he started helping Choco. Daniel and Thomas both started helping as well. Once they pushed all the planks out of the way they found a door behind them. Thomas and Daniel both pushed the door open and found a cave system behind it.

"Fuck i hoped that theres exit" Daniel said kinda unsatisfied. "Im sure we can find exit here" Emma said. "I dont think its good idea to go into caves" Daniel said as he grabbed Daro to hold him in arms. "Theres no other way out" Dallas said. "I know but it doesn't seem safe.." Daniel looked at Thomas.

"We have to try," Thomas said as he took the lead into the cave. Daniel sighed knowing there was no other choice, if they stayed behind In the room it could be days before they were found. Daniel then got the courage and took a step forward with Dallas and Jenna beside him as Choco follows behind Thomas.

"I dont have a good feeling about this.." Daniel said as he looked at cave ceiling. "Hey dont be soft" Dallas said with little laugh. "Thanks Dallas I really feel better now" Daniel said with sarcasm. "No need to thank me" He laugh again. "Look I see a light up ahead!" Emma pointed out. "Yeah I see it too!" Thomas cheered. "Guys wait I-" choco started to say as the group started to make a run for the exit. Suddenly the group stopped after hearing growling and it's not from the dogs of the group. "Uh oh," Thomas said. "We're a wolves den!" Daniel said our loud as seven wolves started growling at the group.

"Oh fuck I told you guys its not a good idea" Daniel whispered to all. "Dont move maybe they'll go away." Thomas whispered. "They're wolves not T-rex" Emma whispered to Thomas. The wolves growled at the kids and dogs as they started cycling them. "What are you pets doing in our cave?!" A grey wolf growled showing his teeth. "Look we're just passing through," Dallas spoke up now standing in from of the kids.

"You will can pass only if we let you" Grey wolf said. "We dobt want any troubles, let us go please." Jenna said looking at grey wolf which seemed to be leader. "We may make a deal with this cute husky girl" Black wolf said with evil laugh.

"Not going to happen," Dallas growled showing his teeth. "Yeah, not going to happen!" Thomas said grabbing a large stick and standing in front of a Jenna. "He can understand us?" The black wolf asked. "We all can you bunch of Jerks!" Emma spoke up.

White wolf approach grey one. "They might be useful at least one of them" White wolf whispers. "Humans arent useful for us you know at least as food." Grey wolf said. "Yes my Alpha but they might be useful to communicate with other stupid people and be translators for us" White wolf whisper.

"We can hear you!" Daniel pointed out. "Yes, what my alpha was trying to suggest is that you can get us out of town," the white wolf said. "Out of town?" Thomas asked. "Yes, we can't pass through the town undetected unless you can help," the white wolf said. "Why do you need to pass through Nome?" Emma asked. "Because on this side of the forest food is running out and things are becoming dangerous for us since the town has a no wolf and wolf dog policy," the white wolf explained. "And where are you trying to go?" Thomas asked. "To wolf valley, a place where wolves like us can be at peace and away from the hunters and have fresh kill to eat," the grey wolf answered.

"I just want to come back to home in one piece" Daniel whispered to Thomas. "Not only you" Emma whispered. "I dont know guys i dont trust these guys, first theyre mean and now they want our help" Dallas whispered as he kept watching wolves.

"Can we have time to think about it?" Thomas asked kindly. The wolves looked at each other and then looked back at the group. "Fine, we'll give until sunset tomorrow," the white wolf said. "Okay that's enough time," Thomas said while looking at his friends. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then, we'll let you pass," the alpha said letting the group pass through.

"Hah we can just leave and newer com..." Daniel covered Daros mouth. "Shh" Daniel said to small GShep. "You guys really dont want to deal with us" Grey wolf said confidently. "Sorry for him hes young pup." Daniel said worried that wolves may get angry.

We promise we will think about it," Thomas said looking back at the wolves. The wolves nodded as the group made it outside of the caves. "Fresh air!" Emma cheer breathing In the clean air. "Great we're out!" Daniel said holding Daro close to him. "I wonder how Balto's doing," Thomas said with sadness in his voice.

"Why youre taking me to mayor?" Balto asked. "Shut up! Youre now hes property" Steele said with little laugh. "If you try anything ill find each of them and ill kill them in the most long and painful way, i swear." Ace said really confidently. "Mayor gonna kill me" Balto said to himself. "Kill you? He has better plans for you... youre fast and thats why he needs you." Steele said.

They walk into the building and then walk into the office. Mr. Wayne smokes a cigar as he reads the paper before looking at Balto. "Ah Balto is it?" Mr. Wayne said looking to Balto. Steele and Ace pushed Balto forward. Balto stepped forward showing himself to the Mayor. "Good boys," Mr. Wayne said giving Ace and Steele treats.

"Soo Balto... I dont know how my boys forced tou to come here but I dont really care." Balto keep watching Mr. Wayne but he wasn't listening to him he still thought about hes friends. "I know youre a wolfdog..." On these words Balto started worrying about himself and what gonna happen to him. "Normally i would let someone to put you down but I think you might be useful." Wayne said.

Mr. Wayne smoked his cigar some more before smiling through his yellow teeth. Balto heard Steele and Ace snickering in the background. Balto swallows hard not knowing what the Mayor would want him to do. "I have a delivery in order for you and Steele," Mr. Wayne said keeping his dirty smile.

"Looks like we gonna work together now." Steele said with his smile. "I thought you dont really like me" Balto said knowing that Steele hate him. "Nothing changes, i still hate you but ill do it for my owner" Steele said.

"Alright boys take him away," Mr. Wayne said as he took his cigar out of his mouth. As Mr. Wayne took out his cigar out his sleeve came down just a bit and reveled a red paw print just under his wrist. Balto's eyes widen when he saw it. "Wait a paw print? Then that would mean!" Balto said in his mind. "Come on!" Get going!" Ace snapped while pushing Balto out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Balto asked. "To place which you gonna call your new home." Ace said. "But i already have home." Balto said. "We dont care about this. You will do what we tell you or Ace take care of thone kids." Steele said confidently as they reached mayor's backyard.

Once they reached the backyard Ace and Steele tied Balto up to a dog house. "Say hello to your new home," Steele said with a smirk. "Isn't this your dog house since you live with the mayor and Brice?" Balto asked looking at Steele. "Nope, this was made just for you," Steele said as he and Ace left Balto at his little dog house.

"Great just great... at least Im alive. Hope the others are okay" Balto sat down. "I might just break this line but what if Ace track down my friends" Balto said to himself and laid in dog house with his head on paws.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N hey guys sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should things have been a little bit crazy lol but I'm glad to be back and writing new chapters for you!****SharicGShep A/N: Hope you gjys enjoyed this one! It was fun to write. Stay safe there and see you next time!**


End file.
